A Change of Habits
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Something strange his happening to Harry, while others come into their inheritances easily Harry struggles to accept what he is forced to become, who his mate is, and what it all means for the war! He doesn't want this! What will he do! Read A/n for details.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! New story for you! First things first- this story is already complete and waiting on my computer, I will be posting a new chapter every day. I had a few people who requested that for my last story Impossible Things so I decided to do it on this one. The other is already out so I'm not planning to change it sorry! And now for the warnings...**

**WARNINGS**

**CREATURE INHERITANCE AND FORCED CHANGE**

**CREATURES WILL HAVE MATES**

**CREATURES WILL AT TIMES HAVE MENTALITIES OF CREATURES**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP (BUT NOTHING TOO SEXUAL..IT JUST GETS STEAMY)**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT IT**

**FORGIVE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS-(ITS THREE IN THE BLOODY MORNING AND I CAN'T SPELL PAST MIDNIGHT)**

**BLOOD AND CORE- MOSTLY JUST MATES HUNTING FOR EACH OTHER _BUT _A BIT OF GORE AT THE START**

**SEVERUS EATS ANIMAL HEARTS- LITERALLY (JUST SKIP THAT PART IF IT MAKES YOU SQUEAMISH IT DOESN'T HAPPEN ALL THE TIME)  
**

**! #$! #$! #$! #$**

**Well, I hope that warns you well enough, if you have questions send me a message if not, I hope you enjoy it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Mistress Slytheirn**

Chapter 1

Harry stared in the mirror and felt his hands tremble as they reached up and touched the spot at his neck. His nails scraped across the black seal, the flesh around it was red and welted already scratched and bleeding from his earlier attack of it. He'd been an idiot, he'd done something rash and his luck had finally run out. The house down the street, unused for years, the pox mark on their block- his breath hitched as tears began to fill his eyes. Dudley's gang had dared Dudley to go in; Harry had watched from afar where he'd been perched in a tree scavenging that day's muggle news papers for information about his world. For a while after Dudley had hesitantly made his way into the house Harry had been content to stay where he was but after more than an hour Dudley's friends deserted the place terrified for Dudley's fate. Harry had been the only one that stayed, he figured that Dudley must have pissed himself and was hiding somewhere in embarrassment- that had happened once before when they were in grade school. Two hours later and Harry finally jumped down from the tree and made his way to the front door of the old house, it would be dark soon, if Dudley had somehow gotten out the back he needed to know so that he could go back. The house creaked as he stepped in; the wood flooring faded and dulled the polish long gone. There was a sort of charm to the house, it was different from the other houses since it had been built long ago before the war but it was cavernous now. Mould on the walls, papers and leaves strewn about, shadows in the paint where photographs had been taken down.

"Dudley?" He called hesitantly. It was calming; the quiet of the place, there was rarely ever any quiet in the Dursley residence these days. He frowned when he received no reply. "Dudley if this is a prank it's pretty lame!" He called out rolling his eyes. Annoyed he made his way to the stairs wanting Dudley to go ahead and jump out at him so that they could go home. "Come on Dudders, if you don't respond by the time I count down from ten I'm leaving you here!" Harry said annoyed. He reached the landing and glanced down the empty hall. "Ten…nine…eight…" He made his way down the hall and pushed the door open. "What the-?" He wrinkled his nose; the place looked like a science lab or something, dusty vials and beakers, broken glass, cracked yellowing tubes- his breath caught in his throat. "Dudley!" He said in panic now as he recognized some of the less obvious things in the room, the cauldron in the closet, the familiar potions vials in the wooden crate, the broomstick in the corner. This lab was still in use. "Dudley we need to leave _now_!" Harry said spinning on his heel only to freeze.

"You…you are perfect!" A tall man with marble white skin and glowing gold eyes breathed short sharp pants as he reached out a finger and pointed at Harry. Harry pulled out his wand slowly.

"I don't want trouble; I just want to get my cousin so that I can go." He said quietly. The man cocked his head to the side.

"The mudblood?" The man said with a distinctive curl of his lip. "The brat ran out the back door nearly an hour ago, pissed his pants at the sight of me." The man said his eyes widening as he slowly cocked his head to the side. There was a wildness in his eyes a glint of madness that Harry had only ever seen in Bellatrix's gaze.

"Right, then I'll just be going-" Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say.

"Noooo!" The man hissed. "My work will not die in vain!" And then he was attacking. Harry had been too shocked by the sudden display of sharp white teeth to react in time before the man was attacking him. Harry crashed to the floor under the man's weight and knew no more.

When he'd woken it was late into the night, he was strapped down to a cold metal table and the man was no where to be found. Harry had wasted no time in trying to escape, luckily the straps were old and brittle, with a bit of tugging and yanking he managed to rip them free before grabbing up his wand and running for his life. He couldn't remember a time that he'd run so fast. He didn't stop until he was past the front door of the Dursley's panting heavily as he stared out into the night before closing the door behind him and praying that whatever that _thing_ had been wouldn't catch up to him.

That had been the day before last. In that time several things had happened, several _wrong_ things. The seal had appeared for one, it was bright red at first, his skin splitting and peeling into the odd shape as blood ran down his shoulder and chest. But although painful that hadn't been nearly as bad as when the color had started to set in, it _burned_ it felt worse than the Cruciatus curse on a bad day and had dragged him to his knees in agony. Then the changes started in his body, his skin became a shade paler and had an odd quality to it, it was soft and supple, but it was _thicker_ somehow and extremely sensitive. Everything was sensitive, his eyes which seemed to ache and burn as though they'd been put through some sort of exercise watered constantly and his vision kept sliding in and out of focus even without his glasses. He could hear acutely, everything that was happening within the Dursley house was clear as day to him and he could see a light silvery sheen over everything.

What was happening to him?

He choked back a sob. He'd already cried, he'd panicked, thought about writing to Dumbledore, thought about killing himself. He struggled to steady his breathing before reaching for the thick black scarf Dudley's aunt had bought him for his birthday. Dudley had three chins and hated the feel of anything around his neck, it wasn't too hard to snatch it after the Dursley's had gone. They didn't want to be there when the 'freaks' came for him; he'd been more than happy to see them off to the movies. As if summoned the door bell rang clearly. Harry raced down stairs eager to see his friends again, friends he hadn't been in contact with for the entire summer. He swung the front door open and froze.

It was him.

It was the man.

"Hello beautiful." The man said with hooded eyes. "It was naughty of you to run off like that." The man said smiling a slow predatory smile. Harry felt a whine escape as he scrambled back causing the man to tut. "Aren't you going to invite me in my dear?" The man said softly. Harry remembered those sharp teeth, he remembered that a vampire couldn't cross wards without an invite- he was almost certain that this _thing _wasn't a vampire but any chance was better than nothing at all. As if sensing his thoughts the creature grinned widely and stepped across the threshold. "How rude of you." The vampire _thing_ said chuckling darkly. "I had to wait until the full moon for the ritual to complete you know. I couldn't find you until tonight, I was ever so worried." He said his eyes narrowing slightly. Harry glanced past the creature and noted the full moon hanging bright white in the distance. He was frozen, he couldn't move.

"What did you do to me?" He whispered brokenly. What was he? What had he become?

"You? Hm hm my dear you have been elevated, nothing can harm you now and once you reach your magical majority age will not touch you either. You will remain as you are forever, untouched by death and decay- I have made you perfect, I have made you immortal." The man said taking a step forward his eyes glazed in fervor. Harry scrambled back against the wall in panic. "I have made you a demon." The man said his eyes glowing with an unholy light. "At last…my own perfect demon." He whispered. Harry gasped as he was suddenly pushed up against the wall his wrists captured in a painful grip and brought up to be pressed against the wall behind him. He could smell the man's breath as the pale face drew nearer, it smelled like death and rot he felt ill, this wasn't at all right! Suddenly the man froze his expression falling into one of pure shock. "No…no it can't be, you're mine you have to be I made you to be mine, my mate my only-" The man let out a hiss and pulled away wide eyed and visibly maddened. He let out an animalistic sound and lunged at Harry causing him to whimper.

"HARRY!" There was an explosion of light and the creature let out a violent hiss before turning away from Harry mid stride leaving him to fall to sink to the floor in terror. He watched as the wounded creature began to dance around Kingsley. "Shit." The Auror gasped. "Tonks get him to safety I'll deal with this!" He shouted. Harry couldn't move even as Tonks' familiar face came into view.

"Merlin Harry you're trembling like a leaf!" She said her eyes wide under her fuchsia hair. "Here, take this, emergency portkey it'll take you straight to the burrow." She said pressing something into his hand. "Blackberry." She said grimly. Harry didn't have time to be surprised before he was being whirled away.

"Harry! Oh dear Arthur call the headmaster something's wrong!" Molly Weasley said.

"A-A-Attack number four-Tonks, Kingsley-not human, they need help!" He said grasping her arm before spots appeared before his eyes and his vision blurred painfully. His neck burned where the seal sat.

"Oh you poor dear! RON! ROOON! RONALD WEASLEY COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Jeez mum I'm right- oh hi Harry!" Ron said brightly.

"Help me get him up, a nice cuppa will do wonders- oh for heavens sake-" Harry stopped listening at that point, there was a terrible ripping sensation in his chest and it made the blood rush in his ears. He was made distantly aware of the Weasley's rushing about, a cup of tea was pressed into his hands warming his fingers but aside from the dull tingle he was lost. Briefly an image flashed through his mind- the creature falling to the ground gasping.

"My mate." He whispered mournfully his eyes wide and empty. "Lost forever, all is lost- I'm so sorry, so sorry boy." He choked blood slipping past his lips. "I never meant to leave you in this state, never- I'm so sorry…" He shuddered and gave a mighty twitch before his body flexed impossibly and with a long faint breath fell flat. The gold eyes dimmed gradually and Harry was made aware of the exact moment that they faded completely.

"-rry?" Harry came back to reality, came back to the warm kitchen where he was surrounded by red heads. He was made aware of the hot tear that had slid down his cheek but he couldn't bring himself to care about it.

"Oh the poor dear, and so soon after Sirius…" Molly shut herself up biting her lip. "Ron be a dear take him up to bed, a good nights rest and maybe he'll be better in the morning, there's a dreamless sleep in the loo." She said with a determined nod. Harry allowed himself to be guided up the rickety stairs; he couldn't do or say anything to stop it. He felt like he was a prisoner in his own body too terrified to react.

"Come on mate." Ron said gently as he dragged him down the hall. "Sure know how to make an entrance don't you Harry?" Ron said as they stumbled into his room. Harry let out a grunting sound and Ron snorted. "Right then, I'll just let you get dressed then- oh yeah I guess you didn't have time to get your trunk, er…u can borrow something of mine…here this hasn't fit me in ages." Harry caught the soft pajamas and stared down at the blue stripes for a long moment. "Right I'll just get your potion." Ron said before awkwardly making his way out of the room. Harry moved numbly pulling the scarf and shirt of first before moving to the small mirror on the dresser and staring at his neck.

The mark was gone.

He relaxed slightly at that, his skin was red and raw looking as though he'd been burned badly but that would fade. He rubbed the spot idly before pulling on the pajama top and frowning at how large it was. And this was _small_ on Ron? He shook his head idly and changed his trousers tying the drawstrings before the knock sounded.

"Harry I brought your potion." Ron said awkwardly. Harry wanted to open his mouth and tell Ron to come in, but he couldn't get sound to pass his lips. "I'm comin in kay?" Ron said before hesitantly opening the door. Ron chuckled at how large the pajama's were before shaking his head and holding out the small vial. "Mum got it straight from Snape so it's good stuff; hope it won't stunt your growth though." He said laughingly. Harry flushed and snatched the vial from Ron's hand before freezing as an electrical charge raced through his palm and up his arm. Harry gasped as a rush two times as strong as the one he got riding his boom enveloped him. Then he was swaying the world going dark around him and Ron's cry muted. "Harry!" Ron gasped his voice like an echo before Harry lost all sense and passed out completely.

#$% #$% #$%

Harry loved the Borrow, he had always loved the Borrow, and its neat homey feel had always appealed to him and put him at ease. However if Molly Weasley tried to force him to eat one more time he was liable to blow the entire building up. He'd been a mess since returning from the Dursley's he kept getting sick couldn't eat and his temper was volatile at best. That was the worst part, his temper- if he wasn't snapping at everyone around him he was crying like a girl. It had been mortifying the first few times but Molly had said something about puberty and was liable to thwack anyone who so much as _looked_ at Harry wrong, so even Fred and George had stopped teasing him and instead treated him like they would their little sister Ginny. Harry had been miffed at that, after all his pride as a man was at stake, but when he'd mentioned it to Ron the other boy had fallen into fits of uncontrollable laughter, which in turn caused Harry to cry. Harry realized then that whatever illusions of manliness he might have had before were well and truly gone. He was small of stature, willowy rather than muscular and according to Ron had hips like a girl- which had of course made Harry cry.

Whatever that creature had turned him into though Harry was certain it couldn't be a demon like he'd said, he'd never read anything about demons crying like a PMS driven girl. He sniffled miserably and scowled when his eyes began to water.

"Ah jeez, here Harry have some of this." Ron offered pushing the other half of his slice of cake towards Harry. Harry was completely distracted from his internal musing and pounced on the sugary confection. The Weasley's had decided to throw him a birthday party before everyone returned to Hogwarts. It was a bit late because Harry had been so sick on his actual birthday but Harry was happy as long as there were sweets around.

-that was another thing; he was absolutely addicted to sweets. He ate them constantly; in fact they were the only thing he _could_ stomach.

"Turning into the headmaster you are." Ron said grinning slightly. Ron was a giant now, he'd grown and filled out over the summer making him look like a Hagrid compared to Harry. Harry didn't mind overly much Ron never felt dangerous, really if anything he'd begun to feel safer than ever beside the taller teen.

"Really Harry too much sugar isn't good for you!" Hermione scolded. The fork halted half way to Harry's mouth and he felt his heart sink. No sugar?

"Oh crap, mione just leave him alone at least he's eating!" Ron said protectively a scowl on his face. Harry glanced hesitantly up at Ron. "Go on Harry it's your birthday I reckon you can have all the cake you want." Ron said prodding the cake closer. Harry blinked away the tears and happily continued to munch on the cake.

"Ron he's already had four slices! At this rate he'll either get diabetes or become obese!" She scowled. Harry felt the fork fall from his numb fingers as his temper rose and the volume in the room fell.

"What makes you think you have any right to tell me what to do?!" He snarled. "You didn't write to me all summer even since I've been staying here with the Weasleys and yet you came to my birthday party and all you do is nag! Did I call _you_ fat when you went through a pound and a half of Honeydukes last year? Just-just leave me alone!" He said before turning and running from the room tears streaming down his cheeks.

Hermione stared at the spot Harry had just vacated in shock. Ron let out a long sigh and rubbed his face.

"Jeez Mione did you have to make him cry?" Fred said scowling as he stood.

"Poor kid's been through enough what with Sirius." George agreed before following his brother through the door Harry had just vacated. Hermione stared after them, just what was going on here?! She'd been ecstatic to see her friends again, she'd had fun visiting Rome with her parents but secretly she'd missed Ron terribly- and Harry of course. But the moment she'd stepped into the Borrow she'd noticed the difference Harry seemed quieter, more distant and kept following Ron around wherever he went. Likewise the Weasley boys seemed to have become some sort of protective monsters snapping at her or anyone that even looked at Harry wrong. She couldn't lie to herself, she was mostly jealous of all the attention Harry was getting. But really! Harry didn't have to be so sensitive!

"Ron?" She said hesitantly. Ron hadn't said anything since Harry had run from the room. Slowly the boy lifted his face and she winced at the anger in his eyes. Ron was normally a hothead, his temper was shorter than anyone she'd ever met and he was prone to reacting rashly. But he seemed to have grown up a lot over the summer and he was dead serious now.

"Leave him alone Mione, I mean it." He said coldly before standing and making his way out of the room. Hermione was so shocked that she couldn't even react properly. She scowled down at the table her eyes narrowing. Something wasn't right here, something wasn't right at all.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Harry was giddy with excitement as he made his way through the crowds with Ron who was smiling slightly, his eyes darting around from time to time. The ministry couldn't deny that Voldemort had returned, not after the Department of Mysteries fiasco so there were Aurors stationed on the platform. "Harry stay close yeah?" Ron said when Harry grew distracted. Harry frowned but nodded and caught up with Ron. Hermione scoffed beside them and rolled her eyes making Harry's smile falter. Hermione had been stiff and cold towards him since his birthday but Harry had ignored her figuring she'd get over it, unfortunately she hadn't. Ginny scowled at Hermione before scooting closer to Harry. Ginny had admitted to him that she'd always resented the overprotective treatment she received from her brothers; with Harry there she got a reprieve from it. Harry was officially unofficially one of the Weasley clan as far as she was concerned and even she was protective of him. Harry grinned at her and nudged her side as Ron ushered them onto the train. Ginny took off with a happy wave as she caught sight of some of her year mates and Harry turned back towards Ron only to freeze, Ron had Hermione's wrist in his grip her wand pointed to the roof of the train his eyes cold.

"Ron something's wrong with him! Can't you see?!" She pleaded a steely glint in her eyes.

"So you were going to what scan him without his permission?!" Ron said scowling. Harry shrank back; he could sense an argument brewing.

"Yes! If that's what it takes Ron! Something is wrong with him! Something's wrong with you!" She snarled snatching her hand back.

"The only thing that I find wrong here is how you've been treating Harry! You think that something's wrong with him? Prove it!" He glowered.

"He's moody!" Hermione snapped.

"Bloody hell that's the best you've got? Hermione I hope I don't have to explain the birds and the bees to you but we are _teenagers_ and there is this thing called _puberty_ that makes us _moody_!" He said drawing out certain words as though speaking to a child.

"I _know_ that you berk but this isn't normal! All he eats are sweets!" She said crossing her arms.

"Yeah well considering he's spent a better part of his life _starving_ I'd say he has every right to be a bit choosy." Ron pointed out narrowing his eyes.

"But it's not normal Ron! The way George and Fred treat him-"

"Harry is _family_ and Weasleys take care of their own!" Ron cut in. Their voices were growing louder and angrier causing some of the upper years to poke their heads out from their compartments. Harry stepped back further trying to shrink away from the confrontation.

"So he gets to _cling_ like some limpet to you? He gets to follow you around and make doe eyes at you to get what he wants!" Hermione screeched. Ron looked stunned for a moment.

"Mione, Harry's a bloke, he's like my little brother, you don't have to be jealous." He said with a smug smirk. Hermione let out a frustrated sound.

"AS IF I WOULD EVER BE JEALOUS OF A SELFCENTERED IMMATURE PRIK LIKE HARRY!" She cried out. Harry felt the blood rush out of his face and a whimper escaped him tears coursing down his cheeks before he could stop them. Hermione paled the fight in her turning to panic. "Oh no Harry no I didn't mean-"

"Harry-!" Ron gasped in horror. Harry couldn't stop the sob from escaping before he was turning and running down the isle pushing people out of the way as he went. He nearly stumbled when the train started and began to chug down the railway. He used the wall for support and stared down at the small golden triangles that made the pattern on the crimson carpet. He felt wretched, absolutely wretched.

Whimpering slightly he continued to make his way down the isle until he reached the last compartment. He knew he shouldn't, it was the Slytherin compartment, but he needed some fresh air and there was a small space where he could stand just outside the last compartment. He pushed the door open and stopped in his tracks. The Slytherin seventh years were jeering loudly none of them noticing him as some of the sixth years surrounded a crumpled form.

"Where's your daddy now huh?" One of them said nastily. Harry stepped in further unable to stop himself and gasped at the sight that met him. Draco Malfoy had been pushed to his knees shirt torn jacket eschew and his arms bound by a Slytherin tie as his head was being shoved forward into another Sixth year's lap. Harry didn't have to see the prick that was being forced into Draco's mouth all he could see was Draco's red tear stained face. Harry felt something break inside of him; it tore free in a furious rumbling growl that caused the lights to flicker.

"Eh? Potter?"

"Shit-"

"What the hell-"

The lock on the door clicked loudly and inky black shadows filled the compartment.

A scream ripped through the air.

Harry's world went red.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

"Hey Nev have you seen Harry?" Ron said his tone panicked. Neville glanced up from the Herbology book he was reading and frowned.

"Nah, I thought he was with you, Luna?" He asked catching the girl's attention. Luna glanced up dreamily from that week's edition of the Quibbler and shook her head.

"He probably went to the loo, daddy says that boys do that a lot when they're my age, you shouldn't be alarmed." She said causing Ron's cheeks to turn red.

"Right." Ron said before shutting the door with a loud _shink_!

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

Harry came back to himself slowly and frowned as he felt himself _purr_. What the hell? Slowly his memories came back to him and he was surprised to find Malfoy tucked safely into his arms surrounded by-

WHAT THE HELL!

Wings?! What the fuck? He jumped jostling Malfoy awake. Large silver grey eyes blinked up at him sleepily and Harry felt a purr escape him before he could help it.

"Malfoy." He said unsteadily his wings fluttering nervously. "What the hell is going on?" He whimpered. He couldn't remember anything past walking in and seeing Draco Malfoy like _that_. Merlin Malfoy! Before he could help it he was pulling Malfoy closer tucking him safely into his chest despite the fact that the boy was physically larger than him. Malfoy's face twisted and turned before he sighed loudly and relaxed pushing closer to Harry's chest.

"It figures you wouldn't remember, take a look around Potter what do you see?" He grumbled. Harry blinked and carefully allowed his wings-

Oh bloody hell he had wings-

-to fold back tingling slightly before sinking into nothingness. "Ok that was weird." He muttered wrinkling his nose before looking around at the compartment. Nothing, it was empty. "Where did the others go?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Malfoy shifted before pointedly unfolding and climbing out of his embrace.

"You tell me Potter; you were the one that did...well whatever it was that you did." Malfoy said rubbing his wrists. Harry felt a keening noise fall past his lips before he could help it and he was leaning forward grasping Malfoy's hands. He pushed his own magic through them and watched as the chafed flesh healed. Harry cleared his throat and pulled away wincing at the grey eyes that were watching him.

"What did you see?" Harry said biting his bottom lip.

"Nothing, it got completely pitch black. But I heard…Merlin I heard them screaming." Malfoy said looking mildly gray. "But I did see for a split second, the lights flashed on and I could see these _things_ like dogs only, dead, rotten-" Malfoy choked and Harry was surprised when suddenly the boy rushed at him sinking into his arms. Malfoy was shaking, absolutely terrified. "But you pulled me close, kept me safe." Malfoy whispered. Harry blinked down at Malfoy and found that he couldn't keep his arms from reaching down to come around the blonde a low rumbling sound leaving him.

"You can't tell anyone that it was me." Harry said suddenly afraid. He had thought that he would be fine, with that creature dead and the mark gone he'd hoped that he would go back to being normal- or well as normal as Harry Potter _could _be. Aside form the mood swings and the sugar cravings he'd assumed he would be fine. Apparently he was wrong.

"Fat chance I would tell any one! They deserved it, they were going to-" he choked and squeezed his eyes shut. Harry pulled Malfoy closer and a concerned sound left him.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Harry whispered before he could help it. Malfoy shuddered and shook his head.

"I don't know, but in case you haven't noticed you aren't human." He said weakly. Harry eyed the crumpled form in his arms speculatively.

"You aren't either are you?" Harry asked frowning.

"I'm a quarter Veela from my father's side." Malfoy said softly. "Whatever you are you've accepted responsibility of me some how, I don't know what kind of bond though since you're obviously submissive." He said frowning.

"Huh?" Harry said wrinkling his nose.

"Those sounds you're making, if you were a dominant they would be far deeper and more like growls. Besides you're too small and you have the body of a bearer." Malfoy pointed out. Harry blinked.

"Ok…what?" Harry said wrinkling his nose. Malfoy looked up at him and frowned.

"You really don't know anything do you?" He said concerned. Harry scowled but before he could retort a chill ran down his spine and the train began to slow. "Okay…I take it you aren't doing that?" Malfoy said frowning deeply. Harry shivered and felt a tug.

"No that's not me." He said in a small voice ignoring the way his arms tightened around Malfoy.

"We should head to the front of the train they have an emergency button that we can push to call for help." Malfoy asserted. Harry nodded and stood following close behind as they slipped through the eerily silent compartment and pushed through the sliding doors. Everyone had their faces pressed to the windows facing out and Malfoy hissed at him when he tried to step close to one of the doors to get a better look. Malfoy grasped his wrist and yanked him forward. "Don't Potter." He warned. Strangely enough Harry felt himself accepting that order and followed the blond boy as they rushed through the isle and pushed past doors. They made it to the third compartment before an explosion sounded behind them. "Shit -run Potter!" Malfoy demanded pushing Harry in front of him and forcing him to rush through the halls.

"Malfoy Potter get into one of the compartments!" One of the prefects demanded as they stepped into the second cart.

"Someone has to sound the alarm!" Malfoy said his face pale and pinched. Harry found that he really didn't like the look of Malfoy afraid; he needed to get them somewhere safe!

"Best get out of my way Smith." Harry demanded coldly. The older boy looked as though he was going to argue but another explosion rocked the train and Harry let out a hiss before pushing past the older boy and dragging Malfoy through the first compartment until they reached the door to the front of the train. Harry hissed to find it locked and viciously kicked it startled when the wood splintered under his foot causing him to stumble forward.

"Right I'm not going to piss you off any more Potter." Malfoy said with a definitive shake of his head. Harry grumbled as he shook a piece of the board off his foot and flicked his wand at the door repairing it as best as he could.

"Just push the damn button." Harry said irate. Malfoy brushed by him and stepped into his room with Harry close behind him.

"Shit." Malfoy said back pedaling. Harry moved so that he was blocking Malfoy and winced at the sight of the trolley lady impaled with a thick metal pole her eyes wide and unseeing. He had always liked her. Grimacing he looked away and caught sight of the button that was flashing brightly.

"This one here?" Harry said glancing back at Malfoy. His only goal right now was to get Malfoy to safety. The sounds of fighting reached him and Harry cursed dragging Malfoy into the compartment and flicking his wand at the door closing it with a nearly silent click. Malfoy cast a spell at the windows and Harry watched as a thick black sheen covered them. Harry reached out and pushed the button hearing it buzz loudly.

"Help is on the way, please remain calm. Help is on the way, please remain calm-"

"Is that a ministry recording?" Harry said in disgust. Malfoy winced.

"It said remain calm." He said sheepishly. Another explosion shook the train and Harry cursed as he felt his wings slide out of his back his hands reaching out and snatching Malfoy closer with a low growl.

"What the devil is happening to me?" Harry wondered aloud as Malfoy pressed himself closer.

"Is it so bad to want to protect me?" Malfoy said in a small voice. Harry cursed.

"That's not what I meant, it should be what I meant but it's not and that's what's so damn confusing!" He growled.

"You aren't human any more Potter, I don't know what happened or what you are but whatever it is has made you a submissive and a bearer. I'm assuming that you have no mate, and I'm certain you don't have any kids of your own so that leaves me, a familiar creature who hasn't reached his maturity yet and whose father has been torn away from him. Your instincts are telling you to protect me." Malfoy said with a short nod. Harry grit his teeth.

"Fuck!" He hissed as tears started to fill his eyes. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuckity Fuck! Fuck Fuck!" He growled.

"Really." Malfoy said dryly.

"This isn't funny Malfoy! I have wings for fucks sake!" He said feeling suddenly very afraid.

"And rotten demon dog things." Malfoy pointed out unhelpfully.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed again. Malfoy snorted.

"For what it's worth I'm not going to tell anyone about what happened." He said soberly. Harry stared up at him in stunned silence. "You saved me Potter, and your officially kin some how, besides I'm a dominant vela, there's no way I'd let the ministry get their hands on you. If anything people will think the Slytherins deserted when the train was attacked. They were upper year students; most of them were going to get the mark as soon as they graduated." He admitted softly his eyes dark and distant. Harry had a sinking feeling as he watched Malfoy's hand settle on his forearm.

"No." He whispered before reaching out and snatching Malfoy's wrist pushing up the sleeve to reveal the telltale curl of the dark mark. "Oh Merlin no." He whined. Malfoy snatched his arm back.

"What did you expect Potter? My father failed! The dark lord…" He shivered and Harry pulled him closer. Malfoy tried to struggle but gave in quickly. Harry let out a slightly hysterical laugh then.

"Look at us Malfoy! The world is gone to hell! I might have just murdered a bunch of people but I can't even remember it! I'm moody like a girl, follow Ron around like a lost puppy and now…now I have a son!" He said shaking his head.

"You could view me as a sibling." Malfoy said with a shrug. "A younger brother perhaps, though I doubt it, everything about this is pointing towards a parental bond." He said shaking his head.

"Thanks Malfoy." Harry said dryly. "You're great help." He muttered settling his chin atop of Malfoy's head.

"If it's any consolation I think the Auror's are here." Malfoy pointed out noting that the button had finally stopped telling them to keep calm. Harry frowned.

"Weird." Harry said before carefully standing and moving to the window. "This is the first time I wasn't in the middle of the fighting." He said frowning. Draco tapped the window and the black faded away slowly. There was nothing, no brooms, no cackling, no spell fire, just emptiness. Harry turned around and made his way to the door. He could hear crying just beyond it and frightened whispers.

What was going on out there?

"Potter we should stay in here." Malfoy said firmly. "Until we're sure, you don't want to go out there looking like that anyway." He said pointedly. Harry frowned and concentrated on his wings. Malfoy was right; he couldn't be caught looking like that. The weird tingling feeling pushed through them again and he shuddered as they seemed to simply fade away. He hesitated as he reached for the door handle.

Something wasn't right.

His eyes flickered through the small room and settled on the small storage closet. It blended in to the woodwork so well that he would have missed it all together if it weren't for the fact that it was slightly ajar. He didn't think twice before snatching Malfoy's hand and pushing him into the small space before following after him.

"Shit Potter what the hell there's no way we'll fit-" Harry covered Malfoy's mouth with his hand and closed the door behind him. The space was so narrow that there was no way that either of them could turn but it was just large enough that pressed together like this they could fit even if Harry's ankle was twisted in a metal bucket and the wooden handle of a mop was pressed uncomfortably into his spine.

There was a soft thump, the sound of boots hitting the carpeted floor.

"Don't make a sound." Harry breathed. Malfoy nodded under his hand and Harry felt slim arms slide around him allowing him a bit more space.

There was a muffled voice and the sound of the lock on the door in the other room clicking open.

"They said the brat went in here." Someone grumbled.

"That the trolly lady?" Someone else said. "I always liked her, it's too bad." The man said.

"Get your mind off of pasties you idiot." The other hissed. "The dark lord wants Potter." There was a scuffle and Harry swallowed thickly. They definitely weren't Aurors then. He squeezed his eyes shut and sweat trickled down his spine tickling him along the way.

"Well he isn't here is he?" The other said snidely. "Dumbledore must have sent him ahead." He said definitively.

"Nah, too many students said they saw him coming this way." The other said.

"Poly juice? Doppelganger? Maybe the kid had a portkey." The other said tapping the heel of his boot on the compartment floor.

"Think our lord'll buy that?" The one said.

"Probably not but Avery says the Aurors are on their way, I'd like to be far away from here when they arrive thank-you-very-much." The man said pointedly.

"Think we should try the Weasley again?" The one said. Harry felt his heart stop in his chest.

"Nah, any more rounds of the crucio and he'll go mad before he could tell us." The other said. Harry wanted to run, wanted to go to Ron.

"Stay." Draco breathed into his ear. Harry froze torn between running and doing as he was told. Fortunately the decision was made for him, shouting sounded in the distance and the two men cursed.

"Aurors!" The one hissed before the sound of thundering footfalls filled the air and the door slammed.

"Ron!" Harry whimpered.

"Be _still_." Malfoy growled. Harry couldn't move, he let out a whimper.

"_Ron_." He growled. Malfoy hissed but this time it wasn't enough to hold him back. Harry pushed through the small door and Malfoy growled viciously before jumping at him and knocking him down pinning him to the floor.

"You idiot!" He growled his eyes flashing. Harry struggled with all his might but Malfoy's grip was too strong. The shouting continued and tears fell down Harry's cheeks.

"Ron! Ron!" He whimpered. "Please!" He begged. Malfoy looked torn. His grey eyes were filling with tears and his lips were pressed together in a thin trembling line.

"I can't Potter, _I can't_, you need to be safe! I need you! I need you!" He whispered until sobs wracked his form. Harry relaxed then and Malfoy sank down holding him with just his body.

"Please." Harry said helplessly.

"You always did choose him over me." Malfoy whimpered. Harry's breath caught in his throat. What was that supposed to mean? Malfoy rolled away. "Fine, go; leave me just like you always do, just like everyone does." He said gray eyes staring at the wall blankly. Harry felt the mewl build before it erupted from his mouth and he found himself pulling Malfoy close.

"Come with me I'll protect you." He said softly.

"No, you'll go back to being the Gryffindor golden boy and I'll just be the slimy Slytherin." Malfoy said.

"No!" Harry said choking on his own tears. "You saw what I did Malfoy, I can't possibly be what they want me to be, not when I'm like _this_." He said shaking his head. "Come with me." He begged. Malfoy turned his grey eyes on Harry and nodded slowly.

"Fine." He said quietly. Harry offered Malfoy a slight smile before offering the boy a hand.

"Truce?" He offered. Malfoy snorted.

"I think we've past that don't you?" He said catching Harry's hand and easily pulling him to his feet. Harry scowled slightly before turning and carefully pushing the door open.

"Potter!" Someone hissed. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin until he saw the familiar crimson robes.

"Kingsley!" Harry said gratefully. The dark skinned man offered him a grin before reaching into his pocket.

"Here, a portkey- the password is 'bubble gum,' it will take you to the edge of the wards at Hogwarts, you'll have to run the rest of the way I'm afraid. Tonks already sent your friends away they were in pretty bad shape." The man said grimly. Harry reached out but his hand hesitated.

"I can't." He said before dragging Malfoy forward and pressing the portkey into his hand. "Bubblegum." He said before releasing Malfoy. Gray eyes widened but he was gone before he could say or do anything. Kingsley stared at him in shock.

"Harry…" He said softly. Harry shook his head.

"I can't just run away." He said shaking his head. "I can't." He said pulling out his wand. Kingsley nodded slowly, carefully.

"Fine, but you stick close to me understood?" He said sharply. Harry nodded. "This cart is secured I've just warded it but some of the students are injured, do what you can to heal them before you make your way to the next cart, I'll go ahead and start warding it, the others should have it clear by now most of the Death Eaters apparated the moment we arrived, it's only a few of the stubborn ones that stayed." He said before moving to the next cart. Harry nodded and turned to the first compartment sticking his head inside.

"Potter?" A fourth year Ravenclaw said with wide eyes. Matthews Harry remembered absently.

"Any injured?" He asked. The others shook their heads.

"I think the worst of it was further back Potter, the sixth and seventh carts took the worst of the attack." Matthews said before carefully beginning to stand. "I know a few healing spells." He said nervously. Harry gazed hard at the boy for a moment before nodding.

"It will be dangerous." He warned.

"It's already dangerous Potter." Matthews said dryly. Harry smiled thinly and nodded. Slowly he and Matthews began making their way through the different compartments their group growing and multiplying until Harry had quite a team behind him much to Kingsley's chagrin.

"Harry." The Auror said as he slipped back into the fifth cart. "I don't think you should move to the next compartment." He said grimly. The others glanced at each other and Harry frowned.

"How…how bad is it?" He asked carefully. Kingsley winced.

"We've sent for healers; however they may take a while to get here…"

"Kingsley." Harry said sharply. "I'm asking you, how bad is it?" He demanded. Kingsley shook his head.

"Most of them didn't make it; some of them are first years Harry I really think you should stay-"

"Get out of my way." Harry said coldly.

"Harry-"

"There are children on the other side of that door Auror Kingsley." Harry hissed. "Get the fuck out of my way." He could feel it again, that crumbling shattering feeling inside him. Kingsley's eyes widened and he stepped away before he could stop himself. Harry pushed past the door and stepped into what was left of the cart.

Oh sweet Merlin…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so on to chapter two, I'm glad you guys are liking it I know there are _tons_ of creature fics out there and admittedly not all of them are good so, thank you guys so much for hanging on with me on this one. If you have to drop off because its weird or not your cup of tea don't worry I won't be insulted unless you send me insulting emails. Every once in a while I get the urge to write a story like this that has a creature theme it doesn't mean I'm going to put a knife to your throat and make you read it! Any way mini message written, I'll post the chapter now, let me know what you think!**

**WARNINGS**

**CREATURE INHERITANCE AND FORCED CHANGE**

**CREATURES WILL HAVE MATES**

**CREATURES WILL AT TIMES HAVE MENTALITIES OF CREATURES**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP (BUT NOTHING TOO SEXUAL..IT JUST GETS STEAMY)**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT IT**

**FORGIVE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS-(ITS THREE IN THE BLOODY MORNING AND I CAN'T SPELL PAST MIDNIGHT)**

**BLOOD AND CORE- MOSTLY JUST MATES HUNTING FOR EACH OTHER _BUT _A BIT OF GORE AT THE START**

**SEVERUS EATS ANIMAL HEARTS- LITERALLY (JUST SKIP THAT PART IF IT MAKES YOU SQUEAMISH IT DOESN'T HAPPEN ALL THE TIME)  
**

**! #$! #$! #$! #$**

**Well, I hope that warns you well enough, if you have questions send me a message if not, I hope you enjoy it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Mistress Slytheirn**

Chapter 2

Draco let out a hiss as Severus tried to calm him gray eyes flashing. "That utter _bastard_!" Draco growled.

"Draco-"

"No Uncle Sev you don't understand Potter could have escaped! _He_ was the one they were after! But he sent me instead I couldn't even stop him!" He growled in frustration. The worst part of it was that he didn't know if he could tell his godfather about what he'd seen.

"Draco there is-"

"He's a submissive!" Draco hissed spinning on his godfather. The dour potions master paled.

"He's _what_?" He growled going rigid.

"That's why he sent me- he, I don't know what happened and I promised I wouldn't tell but something changed him over the summer, he isn't human any more! He sent me because he sensed I was in danger and he got all maternal and-and I don't know it was really confusing but he sent me Uncle Sev! To keep me safe! I can't lose him!" He sobbed.

Severus Snape stared at his godson for a long moment before turning sharply.

"Stay." He ordered his eyes flashing the pupils growing long and catlike.

#$% #$% #$^ #%^$

Harry felt numb. There was so much blood…so much blood…he worked silently a grim line on his lips as he held his hand over a first year's arm and watched the flesh knit back together. He knew that the others were too shocked to notice that he had long since stopped using spells. He didn't know enough spells to heal all of the different injuries he was facing, but whatever creature he was he knew how to heal them by instinct, so that was what he did. He sat on the floor beside the first year that was trembling from shock his eyes wide and unseeing very much like the eyes of the poor girl who had been crushed only feet away.

They hadn't gotten to the bodies yet.

"Potter the healers are here." Someone said tiredly.

"The ministry is sending transport too." Matthews said as he stood. Harry nodded. Somehow he had become a leader again.

"Gather the first years up and have them go first, then the second years and so on. Have the sixth and seventh year students help organize everything. Prefects and head boys and girls should begin making lists of the survivors." He said blankly.

So much blood.

"Send prefects with the first years, have them get everyone settled in, check for injuries, ask Pomfrey for calming droughts and dreamless sleep." He said before reaching down and carefully lifting the trembling boy into his arms. "Get him to Hogwarts, tell the headmaster that these children need their parents, tell him if he has a problem with that I might just blow his office up again." Harry said humorlessly. Matthews nodded and carefully accepted the boy.

"Anything else?" The boy said frowing.

"He needs a blood replenisher." Harry said vaguely. "I'll keep working here." He said nodding vaguely.

"Right, be careful." Matthews said carrying the boy off. Harry sighed and looked down at his hands.

Blood…so much blood.

He spelled them clean before turning to another young girl who had a piece of splintered wood in her arm. She'd passed out from the pain long ago thankfully. He began working quietly until a healer arrived and asked him to step aside. Harry stood shakily and stepped back catching sight of the hole made by one of the explosions. He wandered closer to it and swayed, they were on a bridge, so high up, he could just fall…and keep falling…into the trees below, a valley forgotten by time…he could be forgotten…

A hand snatched the back of his robes.

"Don't even think about it." Harry froze at the sound and turned slowly. His blood was suddenly rushing through him making him feel dizzy. Dark eyes were narrowed at him and he could see the faint cat like pupil beyond a glamour. Snape wasn't human.

Snape was safe.

He let out a sound of distress and Snape growled lowly before yanking him back from the edge of the cart and pulling him flush against him. Harry shuddered and tears began to pour from his eyes sobs escaping him as he hammered helplessly at the man's chest.

Why? Why? Why? Why?

Snape let out a grumbling sound and settled his hand on the back of Harry's head.

"I know." He whispered. "I know."

But Harry didn't, he didn't know why this was happening to him or why those children had been hurt, it didn't make sense and all he could smell and taste and see was blood and fear and agony. No one bothered them for a good long while and Harry was glad. He wept openly for those children who hadn't even made it to Hogwarts. He wept because he could remember the enchantment that he'd felt during his first journey to Hogwarts- Merlin they hadn't even gotten to see the castle all lit up at night or to hear Hagrid crying out 'firs years!' with his swinging lantern and fuzzy brown beard. And all of it while Harry was hiding away like a coward! He calmed slowly too exhausted for more tears and to void to muster up the emotion needed to create them. Awkwardly he pushed out of Snape's arms and turned away. It had felt too good, Snape wasn't supposed to feel that good or that safe. He cleared his throat. A part of him knew that something had changed between them, try as he might he didn't think he would ever be able to hate Snape now.

"Um Potter?" Matthews said dragging his attention to the boy who was shifting nervously.

"Did you check all the compartments?" Harry demanded. Matthews nodded sharply.

"Check again make sure you have every one, use your wand to check and make sure no one was missed because they were hiding." He said softly. "Check the loo as well, and the baggage cart." He said softly. Matthews nodded before darting off.

"Potter we should return it isn't safe here." Snape said quietly.

"Bullocks." Harry said before wincing at his tone and the slight darkening in the man's eyes. "Sorry, I just, I can't leave, not until I'm sure they're all safe." He said shaking his head. Snape's lips thinned and his eyes narrowed making something squirm inside Harry's stomach.

"You can and you _will_ return to Hogwarts this instant." Snape said coldly. "You are under no obligation here and these children are not _your_ children. Draco however-"

Harry turned sharply his eyes widening.

"-needs to know that you are safe." Snape said calmly. Harry wanted to argue, wanted to scream and cry and demand that he be allowed to stay. But he couldn't. The words wouldn't come out of his mouth. Instead a distressed noise escaped him. "Come Potter." Snape said with a nod. Harry found himself following without argument his hand reaching out and grasping Snape's sleeve without his understanding of why.

#$% #$% #$% #$

Malfoy's first response was to try to punch him, unfortunately his hand stopped an inch from Harry's face and instead he curled into Harry and began crying helplessly. Harry held the blond and sank into the couch at Snape's demanding glare. "Stay here, I must attend to the others." Snape said calmly before striding out. Harry sighed and held Malfoy until the boy cried himself to sleep before fatigue claimed him as well and he drifted into a nightmare driven world.

#$% #$% #$% #$

"You know it isn't very often that I find myself truly fearful of a threat from one of my students." Dumbledore mused breaking the silence of the infirmary. Harry had felt the man come in but up until now Dumbledore had been silent. Harry stared at Ron's pale sleeping form. There were times when he wanted to get up and slap Ron until he woke just to prove to himself that the boy was alive. Instead he contented himself with counting the steady rise and fall of Ron's chest.

"Harry?" The headmaster said softly when Harry didn't acknowledge him. "Lemon drop Harry?" He offered after another moment stretched silently between them. Harry accepted automatically and popped the candy into his mouth chewing for a moment before a thought came to mind. Candy…sweets…he turned slowly and stared up at the headmaster. Blue eyes met his gravely. "I'm so sorry that this has happened to you Harry." The headmaster said wearily. "Why ever did you keep this hidden?" He asked softly though his eyes were hard. Harry felt his eyes drop and recognized that there was perhaps another reason that people were intimidated by the headmaster's presence- he was a dominant creature.

"What am I?" Harry pleaded. The headmaster sighed sadly.

"Come with me Harry, I'm afraid this conversation is one that should be had in private." He said with a slow nod. Harry was reluctant to leave Ron but even more reluctant to ignore the headmaster. He followed the man out the doors and through the solemn silent halls. "It was a very brave thing for you to do Harry, to stare down even a formidable Auror like Kingsley and take charge of a desperate situation." The headmaster said breaking the silence between them. "Most of those children would have died if not for you." He added with a nod.

"I couldn't just leave them." Harry said softly. His hands twitched and the memory of blood soaking them flashed before his eyes.

"Oh but you could have, you could have accepted that portkey and come to safety, no one would have blamed you, but you didn't, instead you stood up despite your fears and faced the brutal reality that is war." The headmaster said grimly. "I'm so sorry Harry that you had to face that reality." He said quietly. Harry felt a whimper pass his lips before he could stop it.

"Blood, I can see their blood." Harry whispered. "I can feel their bones, crushed under my finger tips-" He choked. Dumbledore turned then and gathered Harry into his arms.

"Oh my dear boy I'm so sorry, so sorry." He whispered quietly his arms tight. Dumbledore felt safe and warm, comforting and calming but Harry's blood didn't rush the way it did when Snape had held him. Odd. Oh well. He accepted the comfort and for a while they stayed that way before eventually the headmaster pulled away and settled an arm around his shoulders guiding him the last few steps to the gargoyle who leapt aside as they approached.

"Do you have cake?" Harry asked cautiously as they stepped onto the moving staircase.

"As much as you can eat Harry." The older man said with a wink. Harry sighed as they stepped through the door and the headmaster pulled away so that he could seat himself behind his desk. "Now-" He said clapping his hands. Harry felt his eyes grow wide as an entire tray of small dome shaped frosting covered cakes appeared along with a set of tea. "Be seated, I'm afraid this conversation will be a long one." The headmaster said grimly as he poured the tea. "Tell me everything from the beginning Harry, don't leave anything out." The man said gravely as he handed Harry his cup.

And so, armed with good strong tea and an entire platter of cakes, Harry told his story from the beginning.

! #$! #!#$%! #$%

"I see." The headmaster said tiredly as Harry reached the end of his eventful summer. The headmaster looked older than Harry could ever remember him being. "This complicates things." The headmaster said softly. Harry frowned. There was something…off about the way the headmaster had said that. He shook it away; this was the headmaster after all.

"You promised not to keep me in the dark any more." Harry said shifting uneasily.

"What exactly am I?" He asked almost afraid to know.

"If I am correct in my assumptions you are many things Harry." The headmaster said gravely. "The man who changed you was a man named Theodore Ault, he was in his time one of Grindelwald's most prized alchemists. You see like Voldemort Grindelwald had visions of immortality he had men like Theodore working for him in order to achieve that goal. Men that mixed blood that aught not be mixed and played with darker magics than should ever even be contemplated." Harry was mildly annoyed at the headmaster's beating around the bush.

"He called me his demon." Harry said mildly annoyed.

"Then you must be part demon." The headmaster said grimly. "And part vela if Mister Malfoy's response to you is anything to go by, part Draken as well, you might just be a cocktail mixture of a hundred creatures, we could test your blood to find out exactly what you are but I know from experience that we will find a different result every time we run the tests, the fact is Harry that your blood has been mixed with so many things that it has become it's own race." The headmaster said gently. "Any one with creature blood will be able to sense it and will act accordingly, I'm afraid things will get interesting from here on out." He said smiling faintly. Harry frowned.

"It will?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side.

"You've seen it already haven't you? You have an effect on people; even the Weasley family has come to see you as a part of their family due to the changes in you."

"The Weasley's?" Harry said shocked.

"There isn't a pure blooded family out there that hasn't mixed somehow or in some way with creature blood Harry." The headmaster said with a nod. "Some would like to hide it, others are unaware of it, but no blood is truly pure." Harry nodded slowly.

"So you don't know?" He said softly. He appreciated the headmaster's efforts to tell him gently but it was getting annoying. The headmaster nodded gravely.

"I know that you are most likely similar to myself however, to figure out what you are would require Mister Theodore's notes and he had destroyed any evidence of the sort through a spell that was activated by his death." He said frowning deeply. Harry looked away. He could still remember that night, the tearing ache in his chest, those last moments.

_I'm sorry…so sorry…_

"So…why do I crave sugar?" Harry said taking another bite of his cake. "I never liked sweets as much as I do now." He said frowning.

"Your body needs a high amount of energy in order to function properly, since it wasn't made in a natural way it burns through fat, carbohydrates, and sugar at easily three times the rate of a normal human. The fastest way to getting the energy it needs is through a direct source of sugar, without it your moods will become unstable." He said his eyes twinkling. Harry winced.

"Er, yeah the crying and getting waspish…" He muttered sheepishly.

"Not all of that is simply your need for sugar though Harry." The headmaster said gravely. "Theodore wanted to make you his mate, but you were already tied to someone else however unwittingly." He said eyeing Harry solemnly. Harry felt himself pale. "You need your mate; with out him you will steadily become more and more desolate." Harry looked away.

"What about you?" He sulked. "What about your mate?" He asked. The headmaster was silent for a long moment and Harry looked up shocked to find a tear slipping down the man's cheek.

"To be without your mate Harry, is a fate I would never wish upon anyone. There is a hallow ache in my chest that no joy can ever fill, the only reason I'm alive is my own stubborn determination and even that will wither eventually." He said his eyes falling shut.

"I'm sorry sir." Harry said alarmed.

"I know you didn't mean anything by it Harry." The headmaster said kindly. "Ahem, now, we need to discuss a few safety issues. Now that you have creature inheritance in you I'm afraid I must warn you that like mister Malfoy people will be attracted to you, drawn in by the pheromones you unwittingly release. Until you find your mate I'm afraid things may get a bit difficult for you." He said causing Harry to blush brightly. "Ronald will undoubtedly protect you as will young Ginerva, they feel a familial bond towards you rather than finding themselves drawn towards you in a romantic way. However, aside from them and most probably young mister Malfoy I'm afraid you will have little protection. I will of course alert the staff discretely, it isn't the first time we've had someone with creature blood to look after, I find that it makes the school year all the more eventful." The man said cheerily. Harry eyed the man uneasily.

"But headmaster, if Voldemort finds out…"

"That is no longer an issue you need to worry about Harry, this war is no longer your problem." He said solidly. Harry stared at him stunned.

"What?" He said softly.

"You must be guarded Harry, protected now more than ever and I would be placing you directly in the line of danger if I let you involve yourself any further." The man said shaking his head. Harry stared at him numbly.

"So…because I'm a submissive you think I can't fight?" He said becoming angry.

"No, don't misunderstand me Harry. You should have never been involved in this war in the first place; it isn't a place for children." The man said shaking his head. Harry felt his fists clench and begin to tremble.

"Headmaster, you weren't there, when the train was attacked _children_ were the ones that stood up and fought. Children were the ones that suffered!" Dumbledore let out a low growl startling Harry into silence.

"Don't you think I know that?" The headmaster said softly the anger and pain evident in his eyes. "I regret that my students were ever brought into this! My children-" he choked and took a deep breath. Harry frowned. "I won't involve you any more Harry and that is final." He said solidly. Harry clenched his teeth and let out a growl of anger and discontent. "Harry." The man said sharply. Harry felt the growl die in his throat.

"So what now?" Harry said bitterly. "The boy who lived was a fraud from the start? Sirius died for nothing? What about Cedric? Or those first years on the train? I can't fight for them because my blood is different? Because I'm not _normal_ any more?" He asked tears of frustration rolling down his cheeks.

"Harry even if you come to hate me for this I cannot allow it, if you want to help then you must find a better way, a _safer_ way." The headmaster said firmly. Harry growled and struggled for a moment before giving way to his temper and letting out a snarl as he stood his magic reaching out and causing the mirror on the far wall to crack. "Control yourself Harry Potter." The headmaster said narrowing his eyes as his magic reached out around them snuffing his out with only his will. Harry felt a sob rip from him.

"This doesn't make any sense!" He howled. "I've been told to fight Voldemort ever since I was eleven! That's all I know! Fight Voldemort, kill him before he kills me is all I know!" He said weeping freely. "What the hell am I supposed to _be_ without that?" He begged. The headmaster had no answer for him and Harry felt the silence as it weighed heavily between them. Harry bit his lip and did the only thing he could think to do- he turned and ran. The door slammed behind him in finality and Harry couldn't fight the tears that coursed down his cheeks as he stumbled from the gargoyle leaning against the stone wall for support as he panted and wept.

"Potter?" Malfoy's voice was soft and hesitant. Harry tried to wipe away the tears but couldn't stop the fresh ones from coming. "Hey…come here." Malfoy said tugging him gently but insistently until he turned and leaned into the protective embrace. "Hush now, hush…" Malfoy comforted. Harry felt his tears start up again. "What is it Harry? You smell like fear…the headmaster didn't hurt you did he?" Malfoy demanded ending in a hiss. Harry struggled to calm down and shook his head.

"He told me he doesn't want me in the war any more." Harry said trembling. Malfoy frowned.

"And that's a bad thing?" He said causing Harry to pull away furiously. Malfoy winced. "Don't get me wrong Potter I've seen you fight I know you can, I'm not doubting that you can, but this way won't you be safer? Without having to worry about saving everyone?" He said slowly. Harry bit his lip. Malfoy was right, Harry knew he was right. "What's really wrong Potter?" Malfoy said suspiciously. Harry looked away. "Potter." He said his voice hardening.

"The only reason the headmaster cared was because I was the 'chosen one' you don't see him treating other students the way he treats me do you?" Harry blurted. "The only reason _anyone_ cared was because they thought I could save them, without that I'm nothing, nobody! They'll hate me, ignore me bully me and I'll be alone again." Harry said clenching his fists as tears filled his eyes and dripped down his cheeks. Draco was silent for a long moment.

"I'll care." He said in a small voice. "And Weasley-er, Ronald will care, and the Weaslett…people don't just _stop_ caring Potter." Malfoy said reaching up and brushing his tears away. Harry sniffled.

"You care?" Harry said hardly daring to hope.

"No matter what." Malfoy said determined. "Come on, Uncle Sev was looking for you." Malfoy said grasping his hand gently.

"This is so fucked up." Harry mumbled sulkily. "I'm acting like a girl!" He said darkly. Malfoy snorted.

"No more than usual Potty." He fake sneered. Harry snorted and bumped Malfoy's side playfully.

"Jerk" He said smiling faintly. Malfoy smirked and led him through the hallways.

"I heard that you were pretty amazing after I left." Malfoy said idly. Harry flushed. "The whole school is talking about how you stood up to Kingsley _and_ threatened Dumbledore." He said smirking. Harry blushed deeper.

"S' not my fault, Dumbledore sometimes forgets what it means to be human and Kingsley was going to let those first years die because he didn't want us to see how bad it was, someone had to say something." He grumped.

"Mmm but I'm proud though." Malfoy said. "You stood up to two very powerful wizards and they listened to you." He said as they arrived in front of Snape's private office. Harry's face turned beet red. "Even if it was far too dangerous for you to have stayed." Malfoy said pointedly. "And I think I'd have to curse you to hell and back if you ever thought of doing it again." He added as he knocked roughly on the door. Harry pouted.

"What was the point of saying that you were proud if you were just going to get mad at me?" Harry demanded. The door opened and Harry felt his heart stop in his throat.

"To make a point." Snape said. "Come in, there is much that needs to be discussed." He said grimly. Harry ducked his head and entered the room feeling oddly out of place. He'd been in these rooms before, had yelled at Snape, cried in front of Snape- but it was completely different now. He didn't know how or what it was but he was suddenly interested by every little facet of the room, every detail even the weird floating creatures. "Draco there is no reason for you to be here, I'm not about to hurt him." Snape said quietly. Harry turned to find Malfoy glaring at Snape. The tension made him uneasy.

"Forgive me if I don't believe that, you have a record of hurting him if you recall." The blond said dangerously. Snape sneered.

"You know why I brought him here Draco and you know I would never hurt him." Snape said warningly. Harry glanced between them and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"It doesn't mean anything I'll stay until I'm sure he's safe." Malfoy said with a lift of his chin. Snape growled loudly.

"You're really pushing for a punishment Draco." He growled. Harry bit his lip and his eyes darted between them. A soft whine fell past his lips before he could help it and two sets of eyes turned to him in alarm.

"Just stop this Uncle Sev. He's had a rough day already." Malfoy said reaching out and sliding his fingers through his hair. Harry leaned into the touch and a purr escaped him.

"Draco." Snape said tightly. Malfoy snorted.

"You know I'm not a threat." He said rolling his eyes. Harry blushed as he opened his eyes and watched them. He didn't know what was going on but he was getting tired of the push and pull between the two.

"Potter sit down." Snape said knocking Malfoy's hand away in annoyance before clicking his fingers. Harry perked up as a tray of sweets appeared beside him and a purr left his lips as he grabbed one and nibbled on it sitting down in the cushy chair without argument. "After all the healing you did it's no wonder that your energy levels are depleted." Snape said amused. Harry glanced up and nearly dropped the chocolate he was holding. There was a small barely noticeable smile on the man's lips, a smile that was directed at him. Narrowing his eyes he looked closer at the chocolate frowning.

"Tch, it isn't poisoned Potter." Malfoy said amused. Snape growled.

"As if I would poison my own-" He cut himself off abruptly and Harry frowned. His own what? Student? Most hated child? The son of his enemy? Yet even as he thought them none of them sounded right. He took a thoughtful bite of his chocolate and tried to think of the missing word.

"Mate." Draco supplied crisply. Harry nodded Mate…yes that sounded about right-

The chocolate fell from his fingers and the blood rushed from his face. Cautiously he turned to look at Malfoy.

"That was a joke right?" He said weakly.

"See Uncle Sev?" Malfoy said quirking an eyebrow. "Hard to believe that the man that hated you is your mate hmm?" He said turning to Harry. Harry blinked slowly trying to put logic to the words Malfoy was saying. There was the potions vial, the electric charge he'd gotten the instant he touched it…and the way he'd been seeking out the man since arriving at Hogwarts…and how safe he felt.

"Shit, fuck oh bitch…" Harry said numbly. Malfoy sniggered and Snape looked stunned.

"Well." Snape said clearing his throat. "Suffice to say I don't hate you." The man said wincing at how lame that had sounded.

"You can't be." Harry whispered. "Nononononononononoooooo, you hate me you like to make my life hell you _purposefully_ seek to make every moment in your presence as embarrassing and mentally or emotionally scarring as you can!" He felt like he was choking, like he couldn't breath-

He had to leave. _Now._

"Well that went well." Draco said as Potter fled from the room. His godfather's lips were pulled into a thin line and his eyes were dark and angry.

"Get. Out." His godfather ground out. Draco tisked and stood. "Wait." Draco halted a frown on his lips when dark eyes turned towards him narrowed. "You did that on purpose." Snape accused knowingly. "Why?" He demanded. Draco looked away and lifted his chin.

"I have no clue-" But then his godfather's hand was settling on the back of his neck squeezing lightly. Draco struggled for a few seconds but it was a useless battle, his father had been away from him for too long, he felt unsafe, exposed.

"Come here my child." Severus said quietly the anger gone from his voice. Draco cursed the low keen that left him as he sank gratefully into his godfather's arms. "You've had a rough summer haven't you Draco?" He soothed. Draco began to shake, Snape didn't know the half of it, he didn't know about the beating he'd gotten in Diagon ally, he didn't know about the Slytherins on the train. "Draco? Draco!" He was crying, the stress and the shame and the fear of it all finally breaking him down.

#% #% #%

Harry stopped running half way through the school his hands twitching and his eyes flickering from side to side in paranoia. Snape? No it couldn't be…Snape hated him…

"Harry?" Dumbledore's voice reached through the haze of panic and he sank down his entire body trembling.

"Did you know?" he asked in a small voice.

"Did I know what little one?" The headmaster said frowning deeply as he crouched down beside Harry.

"That Snape is my mate?" He whispered eyes wide with fear.

"Ah, no I did not." The headmaster said. Harry looked up at him with incredulous disbelief. The headmaster smiled slightly. "I'm not omniscient Harry." He said chidingly. Harry scowled.

"Whatever." He said burying his face in his arms.

"Harry I know that it may be hard to accept right now, but if Severus is your mate then I must say I can't help but feel relieved. Severus has his faults but he is a good man." The headmaster assured. Harry stared at the man in horror.

"He hates me." Harry said quietly. "My mate _hates_ me." He hissed a distressed keen leaving him.

"Did Severus say that he hates you?" The headmaster said looking at him over the rim of his glasses. Harry snorted.

"He's kinda made it clear." Harry groused.

"Before he knew that you were his mate?" The headmaster said.

"Before I was turned into more of a freak than I already was!" Harry snapped.

"Harry James Potter you are not a freak!" The headmaster said with a slight growl. Harry shrank into himself and began to shake.

"It's too much, too much!" He whispered gripping the sides of his head. "I don't even know who I am any more!" He sobbed.

"You are Harry." The headmaster said softly. "Just Harry, and all that that implies." He said settling a calming hand on Harry's head. "I'm afraid I was too sharp with you earlier Harry, however if I may make myself clear to you, I see you the way you see young mister Malfoy- as a child under my care and protection. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you look at it I can no longer watch you walk into danger. Do you understand that?" He said softly. Harry looked up at the headmaster and felt something warm in his chest pushing away some of the stress.

"You aren't going to replace me?" He asked softly. The headmaster smiled faintly.

"I could never replace you my dear boy, you are truly one of a kind." He said gently. Harry frowned.

"Is that your way of saying I'm weird?" He said dryly. The headmaster chuckled.

"My dear Harry tell me has anything remotely normal ever happened to you?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Harry winced.

"Point taken." He said pouting slightly.

"Now, I want you to think of something before you make any more judgments upon Severus' character." He said hushing Harry's protests with a look. "Now, how many times has Severus saved your life since you've known him?" He said tilting his head to the side pointedly. Harry screwed his face up. He hated thinking like that; it made it so much harder to hate Snape.

"A few times I guess." He said scowling.

"So, could you say that you could trust him with your safety?" The headmaster said slyly. Harry looked away scowling.

"I guess." He groused.

"And how does it feel to think that your mate hates you?" The headmaster prodded. Harry shrank into himself and tried to keep the tears at bay.

"Not good." He said gritting his teeth.

"Then how do you think he feels right now?" The headmaster said causing Harry's head to snap up his eyes wide. Could Snape be hurt? He frowned deeply. It bothered him, it really bothered him and he didn't know why but all he could think of was when he'd been in that compartment and Snape had pulled him away. Snape could have let him jump, it wouldn't have been his fault if Harry had killed himself, but Snape wouldn't let him. Snape didn't want to see him hurt, he'd even held Harry through the storm of despair he'd felt. Harry shuddered as he remembered how complete he'd felt then. Like nothing could get to him, as though he never had to worry about anything again.

"Go to him Harry; don't make the same mistake that I made, you can't ignore him, the pull will bring you to him eventually." Harry was already standing his fists clenched at his sides.

"I'm scared." Harry admitted finally. "And I'm so tired of being scared." He said tears falling before he could stop them.

"I am so sorry Harry." The headmaster said brokenly. Harry nodded his head and took a deep breath before biting his bottom lip and walking back towards Snape's quarters. He felt nervous and his head was spinning with all that he was being forced to deal with. It was too much. Malfoy was right; he wanted nothing more than to escape from this war. His breath caught in his throat as he halted before the door to Snape's office, he lifted his hand to knock but hesitated feeling ridiculous for trying to knock on the door given the circumstances. Swallowing thickly he pushed the door open silently and was struck by what he saw. Malfoy was curled up in Snape's lap fast asleep as the man idly stroked his hair staring into the fireplace with a pained expression clearly etched into the lines of his face. Harry took a step forward and watched Snape's nostrils flare his entire body shifting suddenly towards Harry as though he was a ghost he didn't believe was there.

"I just…" He looked away and fidgeted with his hands. "There is so much going on Snape and…" Great he was trembling. "I don't hate you!" He said desperately, "But I don't know what to think of you yet, I keep feeling like-like if I accept this that everything will be great, but I don't know Snape I really don't know because you've done and said some really hateful things to me!" He bit his lip and looked away unable to keep staring at those dark eyes. Snape stared at him for a moment longer.

"You are mine Potter." The man said softly. "I will give you a week to gather your thoughts not because I want to hurt you but because I need you here safe with me. I won't force anything between us, you must understand Potter- no Harry, that things are different now. Whatever resentment I felt towards your father through you holds no weight any longer, not when all that I want to do is hold you safe within my arms. This is new to both of us Harry, but I will do everything in my power to help you adjust." He swore seriously. Harry could hardly breathe, he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to run up and down the hallways laughing out loud for joy, and he wanted to curl up somewhere and hide for the rest of his life.

He settled for nodding a small sound escaping his throat.

Snape's face softened impossibly and Harry wasn't sure whether he should have run or not. He wasn't used to that Snape it was disconcerting.

"Good now sit down and tell me why Draco is in such a state of distress." Snape said his lips pulled into a thin line. Harry frowned and turned his attention to Draco who was shuddering slightly where he lay sleeping.

"I don't know if I should.." Snape growled and he winced. Harry nodded slowly and watched as Malfoy's eyes cracked open his expression torn.

"Potter…I-can you?" Harry was across the space in an instant sliding in next to Snape and allowing Malfoy to settle across their legs. Harry's breath caught in his throat when Snape's arm came around him and settled across his shoulders a firm protective weight. It felt too good to be true, it was almost painful to have something he wanted so much so close without being able to trust it.

"P-_Harry_ can you tell me what happened?" Snape said firmly. Harry frowned and nodded before telling their story from the beginning. By the end of it Malfoy was trembling and Harry was rocking him letting out small keening sounds. Snape's arm tightened around him and his hand settled on the back of Malfoy's neck causing him to relax. "You did well my little mate." Snape growled. Harry flushed and glanced up noticing that Snape's eyes were dark and slit like a cats a small grim line on his lips. The man was tense as though wanting to jump up and destroy something.

"He was brilliant until he got all heroic." Malfoy said scowling slightly at Harry who sniffed.

"The portkey could only take one, there's no way I was going to leave my child behind." He said growling slightly.

"Leave him be Draco he was following his instincts." Snape said quietly. Draco scowled at the lack of support.

"Say that when you see the way he reacts to the Weasel." Draco said darkly. Dark eyes cracked open from where they had slipped shut.

"Oh?" He purred. Harry frowned.

"Malfoy shut it; Ron took the cruciatus curse for me he's my best friend!" Harry defended.

"I had to pin you to the floor to keep you from running after those death eaters!" Malfoy hissed in annoyance.

"He was hurt!" Harry growled. "He took care of me after the change even when it meant fighting with Hermione!" He said looking away. It still hurt to think of Hermione, she was currently refusing to talk to him at all; apparently she blamed Ron's state on Harry.

"Enough both of you." Snape said with a note of finality in his voice that silenced them immediately. "I'll need to speak to mister Weasley; I can't have him challenging my claim." He said darkly.

"Your claim?" Harry said frowning. Dark eyes turned towards him.

"You are a very powerful and attractive wizard Harry even if I lay claim to you as your mate there will be those who will try to take you away from me." He said with a slight growl. Harry blushed brightly stared at Snape in stunned silence. "What?" The man snapped. Harry blushed and ducked his head.

"What Potter is trying to say is that you've never said a kind word in his direction before uncle Sev, it's going to take him some getting used to." Malfoy said smirking slightly at Harry's expense. Snape blinked and then blinked again before letting out a sigh.

"Potter what I'm about to do may alarm you." He said dryly. Harry's eyes widened as Snape suddenly leaned forward and nuzzled his neck. Harry felt a whimper fall past his lips as he tilted his head to the side allowing his mate more access. Snape purred in contentment before licking his pulse point laving it gently before pressing his lips to the spot and suckling lightly. "Mine, my mate." The man growled. "Beautiful mate." The man whispered. "Mine." He hissed nipping on the sensitive skin. Harry gasped and another embarrassing sound escaped him. It felt so right. His earlier doubts were washed away and he hummed lightly nuzzling his mate's cheek and inhaling his scent. His mate let out a content grumble before pulling back. Harry was startled by the difference. Snape looked younger his face smooth and pale his eyes glittering.

"Wha?"

"Your glamour fell uncle Sev" Malfoy supplied looking for all the world as though nothing unusual had happened. Snape pulled away reluctantly and Harry stared at him for a long moment.

"You…you…" Harry sputtered a flush spreading across his cheeks. Snape's lips twitched and curled at the corners.

"Mine." He stated smugly. Harry continued to stare at him.

"I think you broke him." Malfoy said sniggering. Harry shook his head slowly, his mind was on overdrive and his heart was pounding, those brief touches, it was as though Snape had control over him completely. The man could calm him in an instant if he so chose-

-the man could break him and he wouldn't be able to stop it from happening.

Harry was suddenly struck by how insane it was.

"No, no don't fear me Harry." His mate said suddenly in alarm. Malfoy reached out and wound his arms around him making him swallow thickly.

"He won't hurt you Potter, I should have never challenged him like I did earlier I was just- I couldn't lose him too or you, I just can't!" He said tensely. Harry felt a growl leave him as he felt his child's fear and he pulled Malfoy closer letting out small whimpering sounds. What was all this? His _child_ his _mate?_ And it felt right, horrifyingly right and dangerous and safe all at the same time. His head was spinning until a warm hand settled on the back of his neck and a wave of calm poured over him. It made him want to cry, it was too much all of it and he was all too aware that it could destroy him. The Dursley's hadn't destroyed him, Voldemort hadn't destroyed him, but this…not being human, watching children die, knowing his best friend had been tortured, being forced from his place in the war and Malfoy being hurt…

Snape was suddenly grasping him around the waist and lifting him settling him on his lap. Harry made a protesting keen but then Snape's arms wrapped around him tightly and Harry knew he was in the safest place in the world.

"I will take care of you my mate, please don't despair." Snape said nuzzling his cheek. Harry felt his body shake and burrowed closer his face pressing into the thick robes despite his fears. Couldn't he just…just take what comfort he could? Couldn't he just let it be for once? If he was going to be hurt it would happen even if he fought it right? Gradually he felt himself relaxing his body giving in to Snape's calming aura and falling lax like melted butter. His eye lids grew heavy and a quiet purr fell past his lips. "Sleep my mate, I will protect you." Snape said gently.

And the worst part was that Harry actually believed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**On to chapter three...Oh and by the way this story is actually relatively short so don't expect something huge and long k? I have plenty more stories that I'm working on right now and my focus is to just get them _done_. Some of them are loooooong so it's taking a while but I don't want to start posting until they're finished. At any rate thank you to those who are reviewing I'm glad to see that you like it! Well I'm off to write some more- enjoy your reading!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS**

**CREATURE INHERITANCE AND FORCED CHANGE**

**CREATURES WILL HAVE MATES**

**CREATURES WILL AT TIMES HAVE MENTALITIES OF CREATURES**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP (BUT NOTHING TOO SEXUAL..IT JUST GETS STEAMY)**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT IT**

**FORGIVE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS-(ITS THREE IN THE BLOODY MORNING AND I CAN'T SPELL PAST MIDNIGHT)**

**BLOOD AND CORE- MOSTLY JUST MATES HUNTING FOR EACH OTHER _BUT _A BIT OF GORE AT THE START**

**SEVERUS EATS ANIMAL HEARTS- LITERALLY (JUST SKIP THAT PART IF IT MAKES YOU SQUEAMISH IT DOESN'T HAPPEN ALL THE TIME)  
**

**! #$! #$! #$! #$**

**Well, I hope that warns you well enough, if you have questions send me a message if not, I hope you enjoy it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Mistress Slytheirn**

Chapter 3

Large brown eyes stared up at him, full pink lips were drawn into a silent scream, the boy was small for his age but at eleven Harry knew that he had seen enough horror to last a lifetime. 'Why?' The boy mouthed when Harry approached. He couldn't help this child and he knew it, there was too much damage, both legs were gone- blown off, and his left side was charred beyond recognition. The boy was too young to know what death even meant but the child's good hand reached out desperately and Harry sank down beside him. There were others that he could help that needed his help, but this child wouldn't make it and this child was terrified, and this child, a boy he had never met before was so relieved not to be alone in his last moments that it ached to watch. Perhaps it was instinct but the child without knowing what death meant or the finality or theory surrounding it knew on some primal level that he was dieing.

Harry stayed until the light died in brown eyes and the pained pinch of the boy's gasping lips relaxed.

This child had done nothing to deserve his fate.

"Hush…Hush my mate I'm here."

Harry turned and faced the wounded children; they looked up at him in agony and pleading…

"Harry!"

Their blood was staining his hands, dripping, slick and warm, it never ended, the copper smell of it mixed with the tang of ashes-

"My mate!"

Harry snapped awake at the growl and gasped as a sob escaped him. Strong arms surrounded him held him tightly and rocked him. "Cry Harry, go on, let it out, weep but take comfort in my arms." Snape whispered directly into his ear. Harry didn't know how long he'd been asleep and he didn't know how to stop crying. His hands were gripping the folds of Snape's robes and he was sobbing inconsolably.

"I need to see them, the children." He rasped. And suddenly he was being lifted as though he was little more than a rag doll.

"Of course." Snape said before suddenly they were striding out of the dimly lit room. Harry calmed slightly as the cool air brushed his cheeks, Snape's quick strides and steady heartbeat lulling some of the sorrow and fear. Harry was shaking though and that just wouldn't stop. When he looked down at his hands he found that he felt ill. He buried his face in the fragrant black robes and tried to rid himself of the smell of blood and pain. Snape's free hand reached around and began stroking from the back of his head down his neck and to the point between his shoulder blades. It was soothing, calming and he knew nothing could hurt him there.

"Severus what-" Snape brushed past the nurse and Harry could hear the sounds of those children crying in remembered fear.

"Lights, they need lights." Harry said softly. Immediately the lights came on and a dozen pairs of damp haunted eyes turned towards them. Harry let out a small keen and Snape let him down gently. Immediately the children that could were rushing across the room gathered into his arms.

"How long have they been like this?" Snape asked softly behind them.

"For an hour at least, it's to be expected the poor dears, Albus put their parents in the eastern wing but some of them, well, their parents wouldn't come. It's a right shame neglecting their children out of fear of their magic!" The nurse said shaking her head. Harry frowned and held those children tighter anger rising inside of him.

"Oh no, Harry you cannot imprint on all of them!" Snape said sharply. Harry let out a hiss but dark eyes narrowed. "We will find them safe places, we will find them homes together, but you cannot imprint on them." Snape said booking no argument. Harry wasn't having that though.

"Send them off then? Who will organize that? The headmaster? Do you know where he sent me?" Harry growled. "How many children has he left behind?!" He snarled his voice coming out like a screech as his wings sprang from his back.

"I will arrange for them to be taken into good homes Harry." His mate said calmly. Harry stared hard at his mate.

"You will?" He said softly. He should trust his mate, his instincts were screaming at him to do just that.

"I will." The man said with a nod. Harry relaxed slightly and his hold around the children loosed.

"Sleep, sleep little ones no one will hurt you here." Harry said his eyes glazed over slightly.

"Severus?" The nurse said hesitantly.

"He's come into his inheritance, he'll be a slave to this side of him for some time I'm afraid." Severus said catching Harry in his arms when Harry crossed the room and sank into him.

"Comfort them." Harry pleaded softly. Severus sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Very well my mate." He said softly before holding out his arms. A wave of pure calm washed over the room and Harry sighed as the faint echo of the sea slipped through him. "Elf!" his mate required. "Some warm milk with honey and lavender." He demanded. "And a tray of sweets." He added his hand settling on the back of his head. Harry purred happily and leaned into his mate. The sound of distant singing added to the lulling effect and he sighed as he was lifted and settled in his mate's lap curling close to him.

"Thank you." Harry whispered nuzzling closer to the man. "Can't let them be hurt." He murmured.

"I know Harry I know, here." Harry accepted the warm mug and drank slowly from the soothing brew accepting a few sweets as they were handed to him. Snape didn't release him the entire time his hands soothing him while the sound of safety and security lulled the children into a peaceful sleep.

"The Drake have always impressed me with their ability to sing." The headmaster said softly.

"My kind are so few any more it's a wonder you were privileged enough to hear them before." Severus said softly before pulling the mug from Harry's relaxing fingers.

"Your mother was once one of my students, she was quite apt at calming the first years I remember." The headmaster said quietly.

"Harry said something." Severus said clutching his little mate closer. "Something that distresses me." He said his dark eyes flashing towards him. The headmaster nodded slowly.

"I heard. He doesn't trust me and I don't blame him. His assessment of me is quite correct, I sometimes forget that people are more than just figures in my mind; with each year that passes without my mate I find the world to be such a distant place. People, humans, they really have no meaning to me any more, I regret that now though."

"Because you've imprinted on Harry?" Severus said knowingly. The headmaster nodded slowly not bothering to hide his shame.

"He is my child and I sent him to that place with those muggles…" He grit his teeth and Severus was treated to a rare moment in which the man's true nature showed through.

"He's grounded you, even without your mate you can continue because of Harry, a fitting punishment I think after all that you've done to him." Severus said rubbing the small back idly.

"Oh pointing fingers are we Severus? Should I remind you who it was sought to torment Harry since the very day he entered Hogwarts?" The headmaster said softly. Severus frowned.

"What do you want headmaster, Harry is far too distressed to be bothered by this right now." He said softly.

"I felt his distress, I merely came to check on him." The headmaster said softly. "And to tell you that I am entrusting him into your care." He said wistfully. Severus frowned and turned to the man curiously.

"Oh?" He said suspiciously as he noted the dewy eyes.

"I intend to finish this war myself Severus and I doubt that I will make it out alive. Harry will need you." Severus let out a low growl.

"You would imprint on him and then leave him when he needs you most?" He hissed.

"I would protect my child from a fate worse than death!" The headmaster said his eyes flashing. "I owe him this and more I know that now!" He growled. Severus narrowed his eyes carefully.

"You aren't a dominant at all…you're a bearer, a submissive." He said relaxing. The headmaster's lips were thin and pursed as he nodded sharply.

"My mate is gone and I am without children, Harry is all I have left and I almost ruined him, I had planned on dying before this war was out anyway, but now I am certain of it, I will not let Tom touch my child even if it destroys me." He said sharply. Severus stared at the man for a long while.

"I still think that you are making a grave mistake." Severus said softly. "He may never forgive you for this." He added hoping to sway the man.

"He doesn't have to." The headmaster said. "I will be freeing Lucius tomorrow; Harry will need a father figure." He said softly.

"And you would choose Lucius?" Severus said raising his eyebrows.

"Lucius is many things, but he is above all a father and a brother figure to you, he will take care of Harry his instincts would demand it of him." The headmaster said with a firm nod.

"Of course, I was simply surprised that you would allow someone as dark as Lucius anywhere near your precious golden boy." Severus said with a slight sneer.

"Harry isn't the same any more, he was never entirely light but what was done to him made certain that he could never truly be light again, he will need Lucius, and he will need you, I have little hold in his life any longer, I have already failed him long before he was changed. Please Severus swear to me that you will take care of him?" The headmaster said softly. Severus let out a small growl and pulled his mate's form closer.

"Of course I will you daft old man!" He snarled. The headmaster smiled faintly.

"Thank you Severus, I merely needed to know." He said before ducking his head in a clearly submissive gesture. "Good night Severus." He added. Dark eyes watched him leave the infirmary cool with calculation.

"He wants to die." Harry said softly startling him. Green eyes were wet and it was obvious that Harry had been weeping for a while. "Without his mate he's miserable, I understand." He said wiping his tears miserably.

"That doesn't change that you will miss him though does it?" Severus said comforting his mate gently. Harry sniffled.

"No." Harry said before breaking down softly. Severus sighed and held his mate closer still. "My poor mate, you've seen so much suffering, perhaps it's time we were away from all of this hmm?" he mused idly.

#$% #$% #$%

Harry woke swiftly his chest panting his eyes darting around until they landed on the source of his need. Mate. That was all his mind registered. Before he could think anything more his instincts were dragging him forward squirming slightly out of the tight hold. His mate let out a small rumbling sound and dark eyes cracked open slowly. Harry was too focused though, he was _starving_ and suddenly he was leaning forward pressing his mouth to his mate's jugular and suckling lightly. His mate's breath caught and he tilted his head slightly strong arms coming around to support and encourage him. There was a stinging ache in his mouth and then before he could think about it he was biting down on the pale skin and causing them both to moan. Mate…Mate…he needed his mate…needed to be claimed! Did his mate not want him?! He let out a small whimper as he drank deeply and his mate let out a satisfied rumble hands reaching up and threading through his hair. The rest of his mate was rigid though, and he felt himself withdraw at that. He was still hungry, but something was not right, he licked his lips and let out a small mewling sound. Dark eyes glittered and suddenly his mate rolled over pinning him to the bed and letting out a small growl. He didn't understand, why was his mate- oh! He saw the sharp teeth and didn't hesitate to tilt his own neck back in silent offer. The pale face bent forward and nuzzled his neck for a moment before biting down causing Harry to gasp as delicious feelings washed through him. His mate was claiming him! His mate wanted him! He keened and arched into the larger body feeling the skin in his neck break under the sharp teeth. His mate didn't need the nutrients, but his mate would want his blood anyway- His mate backed off with a snarl and he blinked up at him in confusion. Dark eyes glittered down at him burning him teeth bared.

"You've been claimed before!" His mate hissed. Harry was far beyond speaking, he didn't understand, he felt only his mate's disgust and anger. Suddenly his mate was climbing off of him and stalking out of the room slamming the door after him. Harry knew only one thing then- desolation, absolute desolation.

His mate found him disgusting.

Harry felt the shift begin to happen, felt his back itch and his nails and his teeth ache. He felt the darkness surround him, familiar, cool, welcoming.

#$% #$% #$%

"What exactly do you mean Severus?" Albus said his lips pinched. The potions master winced.

"I mean that I reacted without thought, he woke me in the middle of the night and I was Draken as a man I know what happened and I know that Harry had no fault in it, but my Draken felt betrayed. I marked him as my mate but then realized that there had been a mark previously, my Draken couldn't accept it. I spent the majority of last night trying to find the creature that had dared mark what is mine and it wasn't until I found the place he'd been destroyed that my Draken allowed me to calm enough to return to being human. By the time I returned to my quarters Harry had already made a full transformation, I found him under the bed and now he won't come out." He said ending in a growl.

"I should think not!" Albus said his eyes flashing as he stood. Severus winced.

"I couldn't control it!" He hissed.

"You are the dominant mate in this, how do you expect him to react when you can't even control yourself! Harry has been hurt! Every adult he's ever trusted has betrayed him in one way or another and now his own mate!"

"I would never hurt him!" Severus snarled his eyes flashing in challenge.

"But Severus you did. You hurt your mate." Albus said coldly. Severus' shoulders shrank down and he curled into himself slightly. "He _fears_ you Severus." The man said without mercy. "Your mate _fears_ you." He added with a final blow before sweeping out of his office leaving Severus to stand there in shame.

"He's upset because his child is upset Severus." Lucius said from where he sat, he was thin and drawn his eyes dull and tired.

"He was right though." Severus said with a wince. Lucius smiled a small faint smile.

"In a way I suppose, but I have the distinct feeling that there is more to it then that, you're Draken and your mate is in a state of transition. You are trying to give him everything that you can but you don't fully understand what he needs. You always did have a problem accepting that side of you." Lucius said his gaze distant. Severus grit his teeth as much as he needed to take care of Harry he could see that Lucius was suffering as well.

"Any news on Narcissa?" Severus said softly. Lucius' face fell.

"The dark lord knows what I am Severus, it's only a matter of time before he tries to use that against me, I'm barricaded from my own home and I don't know how much more of this I can take." He said darkly.

"I'm sorry Lucius." He offered softly. The man shook his head.

"I made my mistake years ago Severus, it's only fitting that I pay for it. I'm sorry I can't be more help to you and your mate." He said grimly. Severus shook his head.

"Draco-"

"Will be safe as long as he has you and your mate to look after him. I wish I could be more a safety than a danger to him right now, but I can't." Lucius said sadly.

"I hope you find her Lucius." Severus said sadly. Lucius nodded stiffly.

"I hope so too Severus." He rasped.

#$% #$%#$%

"Harry?" Fred and George couldn't believe what they were doing. Silver flashed in the darkness at the sound of Fred's soothing tone.

"Hey there little brother." George said crawling forward slightly. Snape was behind them lips white and eyes flashing and body tense ready to snap at them at any given moment. Harry let out a small mewling sound and George sighed slightly.

"We won't hurt you Harry you know that." He soothed holding out a hand. There was a low purr and a pink tongue darted out licking his hand before the dark head retreated.

"I think he's a cat whatever he is." Fred mused with a frown. Snape let out a low growl and Harry retreated further under the bed.

"Not helping Snape." George said blandly. Severus snarled this time and the twins exchanged glances before nodding knowingly.

"He needs Ron." They said unanimously.

"And you can't retrieve him because…?" Severus said in a dangerous purr. Fred and George exchanged looks.

"We're submissive." They said at the same time.

"Ah, so I was correct in assuming there is creature blood in your family?" The headmaster said nodding easily.

"Most of us-"

"-not Percy though-"

"-he's dormant."

They said alternatively.

"May I ask what creature?" The headmaster said. The twins exchanged a glance.

"Sprite." They said at the same time.

"Explains the mischievousness." Severus said dryly. The headmaster chuckled.

"Very well I will retrieve Ronald, I doubt any one else could convince Poppy to allow him to leave his bed yet." The headmaster said lightly before turning and leaving the room.

"So." George said leaning against the side of the bed leisurely.

"You're Harry's-" Fred started.

"-mate huh professor?" George finished.

"Quite." Severus said sharply. The twins glanced at each other.

"We aren't challenging-"

"-you sir." They said.

"But Harry-"

"-is part of the-"

"-family, you see."

"And we-"

"-can be quite-"

"-dangerous you see-"

"-Freddy and I-"

"-are Gemini-"

"-Ginny has two power cores-"

"-Bill-"

"-is a dominant and works for-"

"-the unspeakables-"

"-Charlie-"

"-you don't want to mess with Charlie-"

"-He's part siren too-"

"-and controls the dragons-"

"-he's also dominant-"

"And Ron…" They chorused with small smirks.

"He's come into his inheritance early this summer." George said softly.

"He's the reincarnation of the elm king." Fred offered.

"And also Dominant." They said with twin nods.

"Is that a threat?" Severus purred softly. The twins glanced at each other.

"A promise." They chorused. Severus barred his teeth at them but before he could say anything more there was a pale and bright orange blur as Ron Weasley strode past him in blue striped pajamas looking for all the world a vengeful king. Blue eyes turned towards him and there was a spark of magic in the air. Severus relaxed slightly. He'd been worried that Weasley would try to contest his claim, but the young man had a bond with Harry that transcended that- he was brother, there was no fooling him, protector and friend nothing more, he could smell it. Ron sneered slightly at him making him bristle but in an instant Ron was crouched on the floor by the bed. Fred and George relaxed completely and backed away slowly watching from where they were crouched together as Ron held out his hand a small round cake sitting atop it.

"Basic rules of nature." He said softly. "Our instinct is to trust those who feed and take care of us." He said watching as a small feline head darted out and snatched the sweet. Ron placed another on his hand and held it out. Harry purred loudly and carefully began to slip out of his hiding place pressing his face into Ron's hand before creeping out completely so that he could circle Ron.

"He's a cat?" Fred said tilting his head to the side.

"Jaguar." Severus defended tightly.

"With wings." Said George nodding at the folded appendages.

"And horns." Said Fred who crouched carefully closer to Harry who watched him with curious eyes. Thick curled horns like that of a ram were pressed flat against the top of his head curling around like a conch shell.

"And scales." Ron said with a wince. "Merlin mate when you do something you don't do it half way!" He said in amusement.

"He's my mate!" Severus growled having had enough of these _people_ touching his mate. Harry shrank back and let out a small whimpering sound. Severus was drawn to green eyes and he felt the creature inside him stir. Harry was _his_, it didn't matter that some idiot had tried to take his mate, the man was gone, he'd made sure of it- he'd pressed his face to the charred ground and smelt the ashes. But this meant that his mate would be hurt, losing a mate even if it wasn't his mate would have hurt Harry horribly. Before he could help it an odd sound escaped him that wasn't human in the least. The feline head lifted slightly and cocked to the side all fear gone from its form though there was some hesitation. He could hear the other's commenting but he didn't give a damn about them he wanted his mate safe in his arms. "Harry." He rasped opening his arms just as the elegant feline took off with a graceful lurch sinking into his arms shifting until he fit properly against him returned to his human form.

"Please, please I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! He knocked me out, I can't remember anything just pain, and then when I woke up I ran I didn't stop running!" He was shaking and Severus felt his heart squeeze as he cradled Harry closer. "I didn't want it I didn't want any of it please! Don't hate me, don't leave me, I'll be good!" Severus felt his body react to his mate's fear. He could feel the slight sting of his nails becoming claws and the deep heady magic that began to surround him ready to snap up and protect his mate if need be.

"I'm not going to leave you my mate, I won't, you are safe here, he cannot come here and you are mine." Severus soothed his voice becoming a low melodic purr as he held Harry closer.

"Will you?" Ron spoke his voice solid his gaze serious. "Will you be able to protect him? From this war, from the dark lord? We were there professor, they tortured _us_ and killed _us_, where were you?" He said coldly. "When Harry was attacked by that thing, when he fought a bloody basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, when he faced the dark lord again and again and again, when we were attacked on the train all we had were the people Harry trained personally. Where was the headmaster? Where were the professors? Even animals know to protect their young and their mates; can you say that you will be there?" He turned to the headmaster his eyes narrowed and cold. "The fact is that if Harry hadn't made it to the front of the train there would have been no help for us. What would have happened if something had happened to him along the way? You bear a responsibility towards your students. And headmaster and you have _failed_ them time and time again. What's to say that this time will be any different? What's to say that you won't guide us into destruction again? Frankly sirs I don't _trust_ you to keep any of us safe any more." He said before reaching out and snatching Harry into his arms. Severus snarled viciously but a wall of pure magic blocked him. Harry stared at Ron with wide eyes not fully comprehending what was going on. "Fred, George, lets go." He said before gently guiding them all out of the room.

"How _dare _you-"

"Severus." The headmaster said his face ashen. "He's right." The headmaster said swaying slightly. "We've failed them." He said softly. Severus' body stiffened and his eyes burned.

"My mate-!" He breathed his hands shaking.

"-Needs time Severus, we all do, time to mend what's been broken if we can in fact mend it at all." The headmaster said his gaze distant and misty.

#$% #$% #$%

"I want to start the DADA again." Ron said firmly his eyes flashing. "But I want a professional to come teach us. If the headmaster isn't capable of giving us a competent teacher then we'll have to find one ourselves." He said glancing at Fred and George. "The two of you are in the Order and you have connections to the ministry I need you to find us a teacher, there is only so far we can get using our books and Hermione doesn't seem to keen on helping us." He said his eyes darkening slightly. Harry shrank closer to Ron knowing that it was partly his fault.

"When Dumbledore sent for us-"

"-we thought he wanted to assign guards."

"But he didn't-"

"-and he hasn't-"

"-and he probably won't."

"-we'll do what we can to help-"

"-we'll even supply you with some pranks-"

"-that can help."

"-We'll talk to Bill about wards too-"

"-it's better if everyone has their own."

"-you aren't alone Ron-"

"-we'll start pooling resources with the others."

Ron nodded absently at the twins as he guided Harry towards the hospital wing. "Go home and get some sleep first, the two of you look knackered." Ron said eyeing them as they stepped through the door.

"Doesn't feel right-"

"-Doesn't feel safe-"

The twins said both looking away while subtly leaning into each other.

"Mister Weasley I don't know what the headmaster thought he was doing by pulling you out of bed-" Her voice was silenced though her mouth kept moving and Harry glanced up at Ron whose eye was twitching. In a flash he'd enlarged three beds and with a wave of his hand pushed them together.

"I'm tired, I'm sore and I want my kin." He grumped before pulling Harry towards the bed. "Get over here Fred, George." He demanded as he slipped under the covers with a wince dragging Harry with him. Harry felt a wave of contentment fall over him as the twins surrounded them.

"Ron?" Harry rasped as his eyes began to droop.

"Sleep Harry, we'll sort it out in the morning." Ron said tiredly before pulling him closer. Soothing magic rippled around them forming a barrier around the beds and Harry smiled as his eyes fell shut.

They were safe here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh dear, Severus is rather a beastie in this chapter lol, he's having a bit of trouble accepting that he can't be the suave dungeon bat human any more and what is this? Hogwarts doesn't feel safe to Harry! le gasp! I wonder why?! And Dumbledore...is he up to something? Hmmm... Lol I hope you all enjoy this, thank you to the few people who are reviewing and again I understand if creature Sev and Harry aren't your cup of tea just wander away and read other fics, Ah, and thank you to those who reviewed your reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**By the way, this chapter is a series of moments in Severus' and Harry's current lives, right now as they struggle with their creature sides they find that their instincts take over quite frequently, however Severus is beginning to show that side of him that all us Snape fans knew he had since the beginning of JK's series. That side that was capable of loving Lily so completely that it outlasted her death- except I'm manipulating him and he loves Harry that way. Yay Snarry!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS**

**CREATURE INHERITANCE AND FORCED CHANGE**

**CREATURES WILL HAVE MATES**

**CREATURES WILL AT TIMES HAVE MENTALITIES OF CREATURES**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP (BUT NOTHING TOO SEXUAL..IT JUST GETS STEAMY)**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT IT**

**FORGIVE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS-(ITS THREE IN THE BLOODY MORNING AND I CAN'T SPELL PAST MIDNIGHT)**

**BLOOD AND CORE- MOSTLY JUST MATES HUNTING FOR EACH OTHER _BUT _A BIT OF GORE AT THE START**

**SEVERUS EATS ANIMAL HEARTS- LITERALLY (JUST SKIP THAT PART IF IT MAKES YOU SQUEAMISH IT DOESN'T HAPPEN ALL THE TIME)  
**

**! #$! #$! #$! #$**

**Well, I hope that warns you well enough, if you have questions send me a message if not, I hope you enjoy it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Mistress Slytheirn**

Chapter 4

Harry cracked his eyes open slowly upon feeling Ron tense the magic around their bed rippling. He yawned quietly before he could help it and reached up rubbing tiredly at the resulting tears. When he looked up his breath caught in his throat. His mate. Severus was standing there just outside the wards staring down at him with dark unhidden eyes; there were markings on his face and along the side of his neck and his hair floated about as though there was a breeze despite the still air of the infirmary. He looked powerful and a part of him purred at how capable he looked.

"If you want him back you'll have to prove to me that you can care for him." Ron said with narrowed eyes. "Not just physically but emotionally as well." He added lifting his chin and tightening his hold around Harry.

"You dare-" Severus started.

"Yes." Ron said his magic flaring. "I dare." He said coldly. "For once Harry is going to have someone in power that isn't out to use him, or to kill him! For once there will be someone who will stand up for him and keep git's like you from destroying him any more than you already have!" He shouted his face turning red. No matter his sudden heritage Ron was still Ron and his temper was still impressive.

"I didn't know he was my mate, if I had I would have never-"

"And yet," Ron said cutting him off "-I found Harry curled under the bed terrified of _you_." Ron said coldly. Severus flinched visibly.

"He was marked by another-"

"I don't want to hear your fucking excuses Snape, Harry was hurt when he shouldn't have been! Your place as his mate is to protect and comfort him not to terrify him to the point of a forced transformation!" Ron said his eyes glittering in fury.

"What's all this?! Ronald Weasley are you _cursing_ at a- oh my…" Madam Pomfrey took a step back as Severus let out a soft growl in her direction.

"I'll make an oath." Severus said his eyes dark and flashing. "If that's what it takes then that is what I'll do but give me back my mate Weasley!" He said a nearly frightened look on his face.

"It'll take more than that Snape, you've hurt Harry too much and too often, I need proof and an oath that your slimy snake self can wriggle out of just isn't going to cut it. Harry is family; I have every right to keep him from you if I view you as a threat to him." Ron said tightening his grip around Harry who had begun to tremble.

"You would keep him from his mate? Do you have any idea how he would suffer?" Severus said horrified.

"I would, it would be better for him to suffer this way than to be trapped and abused!" Ron said his magic crackling around him.

"I wouldn't hurt him Weasley! I want to take care of him!" His mate said firmly. "I want to love him." He said his voice oddly tremulous. Both Ron and Harry startled at that. His mate wanted to love him- his heart soared at this fact but his mind drew a blank. Snape wanted to love him? The same Snape that had shouted and said cruel things? But as he looked up at the man he knew it was true, his mate regretted having hurt him, his mate wanted to love him.

"Harry?" Ron said quietly. Harry glanced at him cautiously. "If you ever feel like you're in danger with him, if you ever feel that something is wrong I want you to come talk to me." He said firmly. Harry felt himself nod automatically. "Go on then, go to your mate." Ron said nudging him slightly. Harry all but flew out of the bed and into Snape's arms. The man let out a contented growl and held him tightly.

"Mine." The man whispered harshly against his neck.

"Yours." Harry agreed happily.

#$% #$% #$%

Getting used to living with Snape was no joke. Harry, for all that he was more creature than human now had held on to his personality. He was the same insolent, at times angsty and had a rather remarkable temper- and a perchance for getting into trouble of course. It had been two weeks since Harry had mated with Severus Snape, in that span of time, despite Harry's more subservient nature and the obvious care Severus allotted to him (and only him thank-you) they still got into their scrapes.

"Harry." Severus growled. Harry winced slightly.

"It didn't feel right." Was Harry's immediate defense.

"It didn't- oh for the love of Circe!" Snape hissed visibly trying to retain his annoyance. "It hasn't felt right the last three times you've moved the furniture around what makes you think it will feel _right_ this time?" The man said his patience visibly tested. Harry felt his ears droop (his sharp feline ears hadn't retracted since he'd changed much to Severus' amusement.) Harry crossed his arms defiantly.

"I don't know why it doesn't feel right it just doesn't!" Harry said not willing to budge on this.

"My rug didn't _feel _right so you burned it, my china pissed you off so you charmed it to sing until I was so annoyed with it that I destroyed it myself, my _clothes_ didn't suit you so you hexed them a different color and now my _furniture_ doesn't feel right no matter how many times you switch it up and cause me to nearly break toes and crack my scull from running into it!" Severus threw up his hands in distress.

"I'm sorry." Harry said feeling his heart start to ache. He didn't really mean to be so troublesome honestly, but he had these strange urges these nervous little ticks that didn't seem to leave him alone. Severus let out one of his long patient biding sighs that Harry had come to hate. It meant that he was causing his mate stress; it meant that his mate was struggling to keep his temper at bay. Harry was such an awful mate! Tears dribbled down his cheeks and he tried to hide them but it was useless, his mate knew the moment he'd become upset and could smell his pain. Strong arms surrounded him and Harry sank into Severus' arms ignoring the scratchy raw feeling of the wool robes that chafed his skin.

"You frightened the elf this morning you know." Severus said sounding both amused and tired. "Do you even realize that you asked for a raw steak for breakfast?" Severus inquired. Of course that little fact only made Harry feel worse.

"I thought it tasted funny, it was good but…" Severus huffed.

"Let me guess, it didn't _feel_ right." The man said pressing a kiss to his temple.

"I can't help what I am Severus!" Harry said clinging to the man's robes afraid that he would get tired of him, throw him away-

"Hush my love, no one is asking you to change." Severus soothed. "However you are obviously lacking something, something that I am apparently not providing for you, we simply need to figure out what it is." Severus said with a soft sigh.

"Hermione's been working on it for ages." Harry muttered. "She says that it's just like Dumbledore had warned- my blood changes too frequently to truly label me and decide what I need." Harry said sullenly. "I think she's just mad at me still." It all seemed very hopeless.

"I'll speak to the headmaster; I assume that he probably knows far more than he is letting on." Severus said dryly.

#$% #$% #$%

"Ah, yes. Well Harry is a special case Severus we both know that." The headmaster said chuckling at Severus' expense. "However one trait is common enough in mated creatures- the submissive will rely on the dominant. Harry might not trust anything that you haven't personally procured for him." Severus stared at the man blankly for a moment.

"My aunt Piecies bought me that tea set." He said in understanding.

"And the furniture is standard Hogwarts issue." Dumbledore agreed.

"And someone else buys the meat- bloody-" Severus rubbed his forehead. And now that he had some idea of what was bothering his Harry he knew damn well that he was going to be trekking into a forest with an ax, not to mention learning how to properly butcher a cow- ah he supposed the food part made sense at least. He was the dominant in the relationship, which meant that he was expected to hunt and care for Harry like a proper dominant creature would. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Harry had a bit of an aversion to the elves coming into your rooms as well though you haven't listed it as one of the reactions Harry's been having. Harry will probably feel that it is _his_ place to do the cooking and cleaning around your living space- oh dear, now that I think about it he might even have trouble living in the castle since _you_ weren't the one to put it together-" Dumbledore mused. Severus felt himself twitch slightly- all these needs that Harry hadn't mentioned, and he had no doubt that there were more. He grit his teeth and tried to suppress the low growl that threatened to slip out. It was his fault he supposed, he'd been so busy trying to maintain the stubbornly human side of himself that he blocked off much of what he needed to keep his mate feeling secure.

"There is more isn't there…?" Severus muttered darkly. Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"Oh I assume there is much more." The headmaster said lightly.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Severus huffed at the _pile _of _crates_ of books about building and hunting and god knows what else that he'd ordered. He twitched slightly as his fingers seemed to restlessly drum at his sides.

"…Severus?" Harry's voice was shy and a bit wary. Severus cursed himself for ever making his mate feel that he had to be at all hesitant around him.

"Come Harry; sit over there while I find what I need." Severus said mildly hardly noticing that He'd somehow managed to wrench the lid off the crate without even thinking about it. He turned to it and shifted the books around until he found the first of the beginners books. He knew intuitively now that until his den- shit- _house_ was built and Harry felt safe and comfortable that he wasn't going to rest easily. What was it his great uncle Gregory used to say? –he didn't understand what being responsible was until he'd had to build a life from scratch for his family? Severus had assumed of course that the enormous estate he'd inherited would be more than enough to provide for Harry's needs.

As usual the boy challenged his assurance and proved him wrong.

He settled into the couch book in hand and let out a low rumble as Harry curled up against him. He glanced down and noted that Harry seemed to wince at the feel of his robes.

-household duties…

He made a mental note to hire someone to teach Potter how to sew.

Then again…the very thought of some stranger near his mate made him tense, which of course made Harry shirk away from him as though he was the reason for it.

"Nothing Harry, it wasn't you, I was thinking of-" Well he couldn't very well say he was thinking of someone else could he? Harry he'd discovered was ferociously jealous. "-a threat." He finished. There, that was safe right? He glanced down at Harry and cursed at the sight of wide terrified eyes. _Of _course- Harry was in a place that already felt unsafe and Severus had just mentioned a threat. "Rather a potential threat." Severus amended. "However I have already eliminated the possibility of there being a threat so there is no need to worry." He said pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead. Harry blinked slowly and some of the tension eased out of his shoulders. How many of these little signs did he miss on a daily basis…?

The thought did not sit well on his mind.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

"It's getting worse." Ron said his eyes dark, a heavy thrumming vibrating from his skin. Severus growled softly.

"I know, but it takes time, I need to go to the forest-" Weasley cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Then do it." Ron snapped. Severus wanted nothing more than to tear Weasley's throat out. "He stopped eating; he won't even eat if _I_ feed him." Weasley snapped obviously bothered by the fact. Severus twitched. He turned and strode out of the classroom not caring that he had another class. His mate was hungry.

_Hunt_

Seemed to be the only option on his mind.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$% #$ #

Severus grit his teeth and felt his jaw flex. It was really the only option he had.

"Headmaster I need to retrieve the wood for our den-" he cut himself off and twitched at the twinkle in the headmaster's eye. "I need you to look after Harry for the next few days." He said before promptly depositing his confused mate in the chair and all but storming out of the office. The headmaster chuckled at the mournful look Harry gave the closed door.

"I expect that he will return by morning." He said lightly.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

Severus was running at unnatural speeds his eyes flickering about dark and inhuman his nostrils flared his instincts honed.

There.

It took three blows to fell the tree which was possibly hundreds of years old. It emitted an enormous groaning thundering sound as it tipped to the side before crashing down. Severus grinned teeth sharp eyes glittering as he sensed that more than a few animals had suffered the fall of the ancient tree. Hunting and finding good solid wood for their home all in one blow- perfect. But he needed several more trees still. He took off with an inhuman leap little more than a blur as creatures hid away eyes wide with fear.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$% #$% #$

"Oh my." Dumbledore said as yet another echoing BANG! Filled the air shaking the very foundations of Hogwarts. He stood slowly and chuckled at the morose Harry who was staring out the window with rapt attention. He glanced over the boy's head and let out a snort.

"Dear me how many children does he expect you'll have?" He said tutting lightly. Harry turned to him with wide eyes.

"Why?" Harry said. It was the first thing the boy had said in nearly four hours. The headmaster chuckled.

"Seven trees that size? By my estimates that makes at least fourteen rooms." He said with a nod. Harry's cheeks pinkened and the headmaster was amused to note the small but visible smile on Harry's lips.

#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^

Students scattered with gasps and shrieks as Severus prowled through the hallways dragging a dead buck and several strings of rabbits and other little furry creatures behind him. He of course had a bit of a hard time getting it through the opening for the stone gargoyle and had to break the legs (much to a little girl's horror) but the look on Harry's face when he stepped into the office with his prizes in hand was well worth it. Albus looked at his pocket watch and let out a small chuckle.

"Six hours, impressive Severus, I take it he won't be needing to spend the night after all?" The man said chuckling. Severus however was quite happy ignoring him and was in fact more interested in the bright hungry look Harry had at the sight of the bloody animals.

#$% #$% #$% #$%^ %^$% #$

Harry was shifty, silent and more twitchy than ever, not to mention that anything sexual was completely off the plate. Severus let out a slight growl.

Harry had skinned and butchered the animals he'd hunted, Severus had been half amused and half mortified to note that Harry had in a fit of starvation _eaten_ most of the parts that would make normal _human_ people retch at the thought of within the first few hours. Harry had saved the hearts for Severus though…Severus didn't quite know why but something told him it was right, ritualistic perhaps, but right.

But now Harry wouldn't eat again.

Severus tested the meat…it was _fine_. So why couldn't Harry eat?

But he knew. Harry had been starving before, but while Harry felt unsafe in his quarters Harry would be too damned frightened to eat.

Severus let out another growl and left his quarters leaving a frightened Harry tucked under the pelts from the animals he'd hunted. Severus needed to work on the den.

#$% #$% #$% $% #$%

"Harry." McGonagall greeted as she stepped through the entrance to their quarters.

Damn.

While it might be gentlemanly as a human to let the female enter a room first, it was utterly terrifying for Harry to have some perceived stranger enter his home without his mate around. Harry had grown increasingly skittish over the past weak and for the last two days hadn't spoken a word or left their quarters. Severus slipped by Minerva not caring that it was rude as a human. He scooped his trembling mate into his arms and allowed the frightened boy to burrow into his robes letting out a frightened sound.

"Hush my love she is a guest I would not let her hurt you." Severus said peppering kisses over the drawn face. Harry hardly ate either which was especially worrying since he was expanding so much energy just _breathing_. Harry nodded slowly against his chest but would not be let down when Severus loosened his grip slightly so instead he carried Harry to the couch and settled down rubbing soothing circles into the curled back.

"Hello Harry." Minerva said again this time her voice softer and soothing rather than the prim stern tone she normally used. Severus smirked slightly in amusement knowing that she spoke to her pet cats this way on a regular basis. She sat in the chair opposite of them and Severus realized rather belatedly that the furniture had been moved again.

"I thought you might like something safer than classes for a while Harry, the headmaster suggested that Minerva teach you how to sew and perhaps if you like that then to cook." Severus explained soothingly. Harry's ears perked slightly and twitched telling Severus that he was listening intently.

"My mother was a seamstress in her time." Minerva said helpfully. "She often sewed her husband's- my step father's clothes for him, and of course clothes for us her children." Minerva said kindly. Harry's head lifted at that and Severus smiled faintly. Minerva was intentionally using words that in Harry's mind would translate into something he naturally felt the need to do. Both he and Harry were becoming less and less like themselves and more like creatures driven by primal instinct every day.

"Minerva has agreed to spend a few hours with us every evening teaching you how to sew and cook. I will be here of course and always on hand. However since she is being so kind I will expect you to work hard. During the day when she is teaching I expect you to practice." Severus said his voice firm. Harry nodded his head eyes catching his. He noted that they were slitted again, the pupil elongated and the green a thick mesmerizing arch on either side of it. Harry was becoming more creature by day and it was driving him to distraction to know that his mate was unhappy.

#$% #^ %$^ #$% #$% #$

"Severus?" Dumbledore's voice was faint in the back of his head. His immediate reaction was to turn and snarl at the man his teeth elongated as he lifted Harry from where he was sleeping and threw him into what was the simple frame of the enormous house. It took him a moment to realize that the headmaster wasn't a threat.

"What?" His voice was more animal than human but he took no notice of it.

"I've recruited old professor Slughorn to look after your classes; I simply thought you should know, it _has _been three days since you've been inside the castle." The headmaster said calmly. Severus blinked.

"What the devil are you talking about I've only been her for a few hours." Severus said in shock. It took him a few moments to realize that it was dark out and that he was missing not only his robes but his _shirt _as well.

"No Severus, I'm afraid it's been three days. You've been working for three days and three and a half nights." The headmaster said gently. Severus dropped the hammer he was holding and let out a panicked sound. "Hush my dear boy, it is to be expected, Harry has been fighting his instincts bravely but both of you understand that you need your home. I've set up a barrier around this area to prevent students from being able to see the two of you so you needn't worry about them knowing that you aren't human- though there are some rather interesting rumors going on about the incident with the bloody buck you dragged through the castle…" He said chuckling merrily. Severus blinked slowly and glanced down at Harry only to realize that his mate had reverted to his animal form again.

Already the palms of his hands were itching to keep working.

"Go on Severus, I won't keep you I just thought you might like to know when you do come to your senses again." The headmaster said cheerily. Severus could feel a tug, a pull and the headmaster was suddenly foreign in his mind as he turned and scooped up his mate placing him contentedly on the pile of furs in their den before returning to his work.

The headmaster chuckled airily as he walked back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not much to say except to say that this story is nearing it's admittedly short end, it's always sad when a story ends...this isn't one of the longest or the most fulfilling but it has been in my archive for a while...I hope you enjoy it!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS**

**CREATURE INHERITANCE AND FORCED CHANGE**

**CREATURES WILL HAVE MATES**

**CREATURES WILL AT TIMES HAVE MENTALITIES OF CREATURES**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP (BUT NOTHING TOO SEXUAL..IT JUST GETS STEAMY)**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT IT**

**FORGIVE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS-(ITS THREE IN THE BLOODY MORNING AND I CAN'T SPELL PAST MIDNIGHT)**

**BLOOD AND CORE- MOSTLY JUST MATES HUNTING FOR EACH OTHER _BUT _A BIT OF GORE AT THE START**

**SEVERUS EATS ANIMAL HEARTS- LITERALLY (JUST SKIP THAT PART IF IT MAKES YOU SQUEAMISH IT DOESN'T HAPPEN ALL THE TIME)  
**

**! #$! #$! #$! #$**

**Well, I hope that warns you well enough, if you have questions send me a message if not, I hope you enjoy it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Mistress Slytheirn**

Chapter 5

Severus woke slowly and let out a small growl pulling Harry closer briefly before frowning at the distinctly human form. He cracked his eyes open blearily and blinked as the light filtered into the room. He winced as his head pounded viciously in protest to his waking and when he shifted his body positively _screamed_ in agony.

"Wow." Harry said softly his voice rough with disuse as he grinned shyly up at him. "I'll never doubt you again that's for sure." Harry said shyly. Severus let out a half hearted grumble and sneezed at the saw dust that tickled his nose- in fact as he thought about it the itchy crap seemed to be _everywhere_ which was highly uncomfortable.

"Wha?" He managed before his mate slipped from the furs and rushed away for a moment before returning with a small wooden bowl filled with water. Severus drank greedily until it was gone and let out a small discontented sound at the empty bowl as Harry stood and rushed away returning with another for him. Severus drank this one too before feeling a mite better and leaning back into the furs…wait…furs?

"Dumbledore said you might get like that." His mate said retrieving the bowl and darting away again only to return with more water. The boy nuzzled him gently before moving across the large room to where an enormous stone fireplace sat. "When you left me in his office he said that we were going to revert to our creature forms. He said it didn't surprise him because I- well both of us know by experience how dangerous it is right now. I suppose I stopped feeling safe at Hogwarts the year before last though I didn't really notice until my instincts went haywire." As he spoke Severus noted that Harry was rushing about setting an enormous pot onto some hooks over the stone fireplace. Severus frowned as he watched Harry simply hold his hand over the pot for water to rise magically.

"Why didn't you do that when you were giving me water?" Severus asked quite content to stay where he was and _not_ move- for a year preferably. Harry turned and smiled slightly in apology.

"Er…well you worked non stop for two months to build our home, you've depleted your energy levels a great deal. The moment I get near you your body starts using some of my energy to help heal- you've been asleep for two and a half days by the way." Harry muttered as he began to chop and grind and stir disappearing into the pantry and reappearing carrying a slab of meat that really should have been too big for him to carry, it nearly looked comical- though…his eyebrows went up and he was satisfied to note that his mate had put on several stone.

"You're eating again I see?" Severus said feeling distinctly proud of that fact.

"Call me fat and I might hex you." Harry said pouting slightly. "After you brought me home I regained my appetite, you wouldn't stop working to eat though- a lot of it is a bit fuzzy in my head, and pretty gross too but you kept hunting for me and you wouldn't eat, even the hearts- so I, well, I ate _for_ you if that makes any sense. Dumbledore told me it might happen; he said that you would be taking energy from me somehow. I don't know how it worked only that considering the amounts I ate I should be at least six times this size." Harry said wrinkling his nose. Severus was having a hard time paying attention to the words; he was busy watching his mate who was moving confidently through the unfurnished kitchen.

-his fingers tingled at the slight urge to go out and find wood for furniture but his body seemed to _laugh_ at his urge when it tried to make him move.

Still- it was good to see his mate content.

Safe.

He knew undoubtedly that Harry was safe in their den-

He smiled further at the thought of what Harry had called it- their _home_.

And Harry was well fed.

All was well.

"-but really you were a bit funny. When I asked you for a knife you gave me a hunk of metal, I had to make these from scratch. When I asked for some plates and maybe some bowls- you gave me a hunk of rock and a block of wood." Harry said grinning. Severus wondered if he'd ever seen anything more beautiful then that smile. "Still I had plenty of time to practice and some of this stuff came by instinct. Though I don't think I'll forgive you for bringing me several bags of wool when I asked for fabric to make you're clothes." Harry said before pausing and laughing outright. "I don't think the muggle shepherd who found his entire flock sheered will forgive you either not that he remembers it." Harry said grinning. Severus was briefly distracted by the enchanting sound of his mate's laughter before the words Harry was saying made sense in his brain.

"Oh dear Merlin…" Severus said in horror. Harry glanced at him and grinned. Severus forgot why he was horrified.

"It's alright, I got you to allow Professor McGonagall in and she taught me some spells, she gave me a load of books to help with other stuff too since she knew you might not let her back in." Severus was mortified. Harry was calm though, content as he scraped cut meat into the enormous pot which was beginning to bubble before turning back to the slab of meat and chopping another large piece off.

"How many people are you planning to feed Harry?" He asked curiously. Harry's green eyes sparkled slightly as they lifted and Severus felt his breath catch again.

"Just you, I have no doubt that you'll finish this pot in no time. I baked some bread yesterday-" Severus cocked his head to the side as Harry darted back into the pantry and came back with two loaves of bread that looked almost as big as his small mate was. Severus was surprised to feel his mouth begin to water. Now that Harry mentioned it he was- _famished_ really. He felt as though he hadn't eaten in- well…two months he supposed. It seemed an instant later that Harry placed a large wooden platter on the ground before him. Severus didn't look he just _devoured_ noting that something seemed to settle in Harry as he did so. Severus was unaware of anything aside from his own gaping hunger and for what felt like a moment he was surrounded by a buzzing sound and his thoughts were mixed and confused.

When he came back from it he was licking the platter clean and there was a heady coppery scent in his mouth.

"What did I just eat?" Severus asked setting the plate to the side. Harry glanced up at him and frowned slightly.

"The hearts, I saved them for you." Harry said mildly. "Do you want more? The stew will be ready in ten minutes. Harry said cocking his head to the side.

"Yes." Severus rasped before he could quite grasp the concept. He knew he'd done it before and he knew that by human standards it _should_ disgust him- but the moment Harry brought out the enormous glass jar Severus' mind seemed gone from him.

He was so _hungry_!

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Harry watched his mate sleep soundly. Severus hadn't come back after Harry had given him the jar, instead Harry was faced with the beautiful dark eyed mate he'd come to adore. It had freaked him out at first, the weird little quirks like Severus eating hearts and himself falling into a rhythm of cleaning whatever animal Severus brought back for him on those days when he seemed to sense that they needed more meat. But it was…peaceful. Even if he didn't have a bed or really any thing other than what he'd created in the kitchen and the few robes he'd managed to make once he had the spells down. He had his garden in the back, which took up a great deal of his time to maintain, and there was always some sort of work in the house to be done.

He was just Harry.

And Severus' mate.

There was a war brewing outside he knew, and Draco's expression grew grimmer with each visit he made though Harry happily set him to work to keep his mind off of things. Draco was thinner, Ron too though Severus hadn't allowed Ron past the front door.

But he was safe here.

For the first time in his life he felt completely safe and completely satisfied.

He crawled down onto the furs and slipped into his mate's arms unsurprised when they tugged him closer and teeth nibbled lightly at his neck.

He was home.

That's all that mattered now.

#$% #$^ %^ #$% #$% #

"How many today Kingsley?" Albus asked softly his voice carrying through the room.

"Twenty nine dead, Sixteen seriously injured, eighteen missing." The seasoned Auror reported tiredly. Albus nodded slowly. Moral was low, attacks were wide-spread and the death toll rose with each passing day. On the upside he had found and destroyed five Horcruxes. The sixth, Nagini would be dead within the week if he had anything to say about it. The seventh…he refused to think about. He glanced down at his hand where the tips of his fingers shown black. Death was creeping in on him, he didn't have much time.

"We're almost there my friends, I know it doesn't seem like it, but the war is nearing its end and the dark lord _will_ fall." He said with determination. "Focus on catching Nagini, she is the key." He said with a nod.

#^%$#&%$#&%$#&^#%$

Lucius Malfoy shivered as the dark lord whispered to his pet the soft hissing washing over him and sending chills up his spine. Lucius turned his gaze to the floor. His eyes were rimmed with dark bruising smudges and he hadn't eaten for a very long time but Lucius couldn't think of food, not when the dark lord had his mate hidden away from him! Not when the madman had taken over their _home_! His only consolation was that Severus had taken Draco somewhere though even that wasn't a sure thing. Rumor was that Draco was still at Hogwarts and Lucius _knew_ that meant that Severus would be close by too- if the rumors were true of course. He hoped that Severus would have enough sense to know when to _run_ for his bloody life and to take Draco too. Lucius shivered again as the dark lord's eyes moved around the room.

He was becoming more paranoid than usual.

And he hardly spoke a word of English any more- when he did it was to mutter the same things over and over again that Lucius suspected he muttered in Parstletongue as well.

"Where is he? Where is Harry Potter…"

Lucius prayed that this hell would end soon. He didn't know how long he could go on before he too was mad.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

_Two weeks later…_

Draco was silent as he entered. Harry stood immediately from where he'd been spelling cotton into sheets that he could use for their new beds. There was a look in Draco's eyes that sent a thrill of fear through Harry and before he could stop himself he was wrapping his arms around his child cooing softly as his wings fluttered and rustled around them.

He heard Severus enter and glanced up his gaze fearful.

"We received news this morning; in his madness the dark lord killed Narcissa. Lucius sent word of it along with his will and family ring. He did so with the very last vestiges of his sanity. I received a report a few moments ago that Lucius went mad and transformed into a full fledged Vela. He tore Nagini apart and then proceeded to attack the dark lord. He wounded him severely some say maybe even fatally however Lucius died before he could deliver a fatal blow- there was some sort of curse protecting the snake." Severus said softly as his own wings spread and he carefully climbed into the furs they'd been using while Severus built the beds and other necessities. Harry pulled an unresisting Draco to where Severus was curled up and settled in with a sigh allowing instinct to take over. When Draco had finally calmed and fallen into a fitful sleep Harry closed his eyes.

Voldemort wasn't dead.

He could still _feel _him there just at the edge of his mind like a taint that he couldn't be rid of.

"Draco will live with us from now on." Harry decided nuzzling the pale neck. Severus let out a small grumble of agreement. Harry smiled faintly and pushed closer to the two holding them tightly.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$

There were some aspects of their life; Harry thought mildly, that would never change. For example, when Harry had asked Severus to get him some soft yarn for Harry to knit a warm blanket with Severus had cocked his head to the side and pointed at the growing pile of furs. Draco had managed a smile at the look of patience Harry had given the man. Severus' argument was of course that Harry felt uncomfortable whenever he brought something that either he Harry or Draco had _made_ into the house. He was right of course. But Harry had argued that he got used to it after a while, after all Severus certainly hadn't made the paper or the ink in the books that were slowly being added to the growing _library_ in their home, nor had he written them and Harry was _fine_ with the books.

After several days of sniffing around them of course.

Severus had simply rolled his eyes and decided that he was never _building_ a house for Harry again if Harry could simply get used to living somewhere after a while.

Harry had pointed out that there was a distinct difference in the safety of their home and the threat of soft yarn that didn't involve sheering sheep or skinning rabbits.

Draco agreed if only because he was becoming a bit cabin feverish himself.

Harry smirked as he pulled out the patterns for blankets that Professor McGonagall had given him a week ago. They smelled like home now and Severus had already thoroughly examined them so Harry felt safe enough to look over his upcoming challenge. Severus would undoubtedly bring more than just yarn, it was in his nature to do so- and with Draco competing with him Harry had to wonder how shifty and anxious he would be over the next few days as he slowly got used to all the new things he knew the two would bring back.

Harry smirked slightly as he stood and moved to the stove to put on a kettle.

This kitchen was the success of Severus' last trip outside of their home. Harry had asked for some glass jars, the previous argument had of course sprung up and Severus had left in a huff only to return with all the bits and pieces he would need for the kitchen including a stove, wizards dish washer, cutlery, knives, bowls, cups, tea cups, tea saucers, pots, pans, an oven, a kettle, tea, fresh fruit, herbs that he didn't have in his garden- etcetera- needless to say Harry hadn't been able to enter the kitchen for two days before he felt safe enough to enter. Severus had rather amusedly eaten cold cut sandwiches and things that Harry could make up directly from the pantry.

He'd been rather smug.

Harry noted with a snort as he set the kettle to boil and retrieved the tea from the shelf. Guiltily he opened the tin and took a suspicious sniff before spooning some into the strainer.

"Harry?!"

Harry blinked in slight shock. No one came to their home; after Lucius Malfoy had attacked the dark lord Dumbledore had placed the house under the Fidelius charm in order to keep them safe. No one would expect them to actually be _living _on the back side of Hogwarts. Harry opened the front door as the weary headmaster stepped up the path.

"I came to look after you while Severus and Draco are away, it might be some time before they come back after all." The man said slowly climbing up the steps. Harry nodded slightly. He still found it hard to talk around people that weren't Draco and Severus but Severus had said that it was natural so he didn't think much of it.

"Tea?" Harry asked gesturing to the round table. The headmaster sat tiredly and nodded with a slight chuckle.

"Oh yes, yes my dear boy tea would be lovely." The man said. Harry noted that the man looked positively ancient, far older then when Harry had seen him only two weeks previous. He frowned but turned to the kettle adding a bit more water. "Oh what a lovely table cloth, did you make this?" The headmaster said fingering the white tablecloth. Harry smiled proudly. It was a tricky bit of work and Harry had nearly driven himself mad making it.

"Yes." Harry said softly as he pulled two tea cups from the cupboard.

"I must say Harry you've really brought the craftsman out of Severus, look at the detail in the woodwork on this table…" The headmaster said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose idly. Harry flushed slightly hoping beyond hope that the man hadn't found- "Aha! What is this? 'To my beloved mate, may we soon find need of a bigger table' ohohoho!" Harry flushed brightly and turned to the kettle a happy smile on his face. "It almost makes me wonder what he's written on the bed!" The headmaster said brightly. Harry spun sharply his face flushed oh dear no! The headmaster couldn't see _that_-

He paled abruptly.

There was a wand in his face.

The headmaster was staring at him with such heart break in his eyes that Harry was distracted by his instinctive need to comfort the man.

"I'm so sorry Harry, so unbelievably sorry." The headmaster said a tear escaping his eye. "Adavra Kedavra." Harry didn't even have time to feel betrayed.

The world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**For the record, when I began this story it was going to be a one-shot...don't ask how my twisted mind turned it into _this_ really...I don't understand it myself...besides, as a writer I don't actually like this story all that much, it doesn't make sense to me- well I suppose it does in a very vague way but it has none of the structure my other stories have. I think my mind simply vomited these ideas all out and created a story with them...odd but, I can't really find a better explanation for it. At any rate I'm glad you have enjoyed it for the most part, forgive me for the obvious flaws and don't kill me for the ending yeah? Love you all!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS**

**CREATURE INHERITANCE AND FORCED CHANGE**

**CREATURES WILL HAVE MATES**

**CREATURES WILL AT TIMES HAVE MENTALITIES OF CREATURES**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP (BUT NOTHING TOO SEXUAL..IT JUST GETS STEAMY)**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT IT**

**FORGIVE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS-(ITS THREE IN THE BLOODY MORNING AND I CAN'T SPELL PAST MIDNIGHT)**

**BLOOD AND CORE- MOSTLY JUST MATES HUNTING FOR EACH OTHER _BUT _A BIT OF GORE AT THE START**

**SEVERUS EATS ANIMAL HEARTS- LITERALLY (JUST SKIP THAT PART IF IT MAKES YOU SQUEAMISH IT DOESN'T HAPPEN ALL THE TIME)  
**

**! #$! #$! #$! #$**

**Well, I hope that warns you well enough, if you have questions send me a message if not, I hope you enjoy it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Mistress Slytheirn**

Chapter 6

Severus felt his heart stop.

Draco paled beside him and dropped the fabric he'd been convincing Severus to buy.

_No_.

Severus' head tilted back and his eyes turned violent and anguished no longer human.

"HARRY!"

#$% #$% #$% #$% #

Albus stared down at the boy and felt his hand tremble violently.

He waited with bated breath secretly hoping that his child would have lived, but there was nothing.

He pressed his wand to the sluggishly bleeding scar on his forehead and cast several spells.

Nothing.

The Horcrux was gone.

And so was Harry.

After all of it, after he'd _vowed_ to protect his child- a whine broke past his lips as the darkness, the sorrow that had threatened to overwhelm him for _years_ nearly engulfed him. He couldn't though; his last task was not yet through. He'd given everything, _everything_ to this war, to the hope of a brighter future. He forced himself to stand. He was weeping and weak but he knew what he must do.

"Fawks!" He said wearily. The bird appeared as always in a thunderclap of flame waiting for him to grab hold of her plumage. Albus felt his chest constrict as the enraged, pain filled roar echoed through the air just before Fawks could disappear. Yet in an instant he was in a different place completely. Fawks was hovering over him weeping silently in an offer of strength.

"_You_." Voldemort rasped. Or rather, what was left of the man, Vela talons were laced with a poison that prevented healing. Really it was remarkable that Voldemort was still alive. His body was in tatters, long jagged cuts from shoulder to hip, across the pale legs and arms and he suspected deep gouges lay in the man's back. One of Voldemort's hands was gone and he was encased in an odd gelatinous sort of potion a bubble charm around his mouth the only thing keeping him from drowning in the muck.

"It's over Tom." Albus said panting slightly and taking strength in Fawks' song.

"How so? I've seen _nothing_ of your…" Voldemort had to stop for a moment his breathing deep and ragged which Albus assumed ruined the effect of the man's bravado. "-y-your precious chosen one!" Voldemort spat when he could. Dumbledore frowned as he stared at the sad state of the man before him.

"They've left you haven't they Tom…every last loyal follower has gone." He said with grim understanding. It didn't take a fool to see that Voldemort was all but a dead dream now.

"The _boy!_" Voldemort hissed his eyes flashing.

"I never did tell you the end of the prophesy did I Tom?" He paused and took a deep shuddering breath. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power that the dark lord knows not…" He smiled faintly. "You see Tom I have thought over that particular part of the prophesy for years. 'A power the dark lord knows not.' It is after all a tricky bit of wording." He said with a slow nod. "But then Harry changed- he was turned into a creature not unlike myself and I though that by turning he had gained a power that you didn't know about. How wrong I was. His power was love just as I had always felt, but not the kind that could injure you- no the love was my own. He was my child and I killed him in order to destroy the last Horcrux." He watched with his own sort of satisfaction as fear and horror bled into Voldemorts expression.

"No…" The man whispered sounding much like a wounded animal.

"Yes but you see the prophesy goes on. This is the part I had always taken for granted to mean exactly what it says- 'and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.' Which as you can guess I took to mean that either you killed Harry or Harry killed you…" He said sadly. "Only it is much more complex then that." He said subtly readying his wand. "You see it doesn't say specifically that the _child_ is the one to kill you. And the word 'neither' isn't specific to you and Harry." He said lifting his wand.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Severus burst through the door of his home and felt his heart dry up inside his chest only to explode into painfully. Two cups, the kettle was whistling, the chair beside the table was pulled out and there was a candy wrapper on the table cloth- and then there on the floor was Harry.

His Harry…_His_ Harry his mate!

Severus was lifting the fragile body before he understood that he had moved. Harry wouldn't answer his cries wouldn't smile the way he always did, that gentle peaceful smile he'd worn as of late. Wouldn't look into his eyes with love and devotion- Severus felt as though fate had slapped him in the face. His worst most horrific image coming back to haunt him- green eyes staring blankly, body refusing to respond-

_Harry_!

#$% #$% #$% #$% #

Albus watched as he approached. Voldemort was useless now- a rabid dog whose legs had been broken whose teeth had been filed down to nothing. All that was left was for him to put him out of his misery. "for neither can live while the other survives…" He repeated. "It talks of two people and then one. I didn't understand until I saw it with my own eyes. The love between Harry and his mate, the lengths they would go for each other. You see, with Harry gone it wouldn't be long before Severus followed after him- unless that is, and I _do_ challenge the fates with this- unless you and I don't survive." He said softly his eyes bright with feverish hope and sorrow. "Adavra Kedavra." He hissed. The green light hit its target and he watched enraptured as Tom withered before his eyes scull collapsing in on its self body shriveling and turning to ash floating about in the potion.

"Fawks." He said presently before lifting his wand. "Fiendfyre!' He cast directly on the mess watching as the flames roared to life with the last of his power. Fawks let out a screech and with a roaring thunder cap Albus disappeared.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

"Th-The headmaster?" Draco said lifting the candy wrapper. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was shaking violently but Severus couldn't see past his own raging sorrow and sudden righteous anger. Suddenly he was snatching the foil out of Draco's fingers his eyes staring at it in horror and revulsion.

"Of course, no one besides Albus had the ability to simply _walk_ into-" Betrayal, bitter as bile choked him and anger beyond anything he'd ever felt tipped him into a state of ferocity.

Draco stared at Severus in silence, the man had transformed, he was nothing but an animal who had lost his mate, a wounded broken creature who knew only hatred and pain.

CRACK!

Draco's eyes widened as the headmaster suddenly appeared and just as suddenly he was being hauled up and tossed behind the island by a ferocious Severus. Draco shivered has he fell beside Harry's limp body. The sound of flesh being torn apart filled the air and Draco felt ill and feverish. He missed Harry…he wanted his mater…

Green eyes blinked.

For a moment he'd thought he'd gone mad, imagined it in his distress. But then something miraculous happened.

Harry blinked again.

And again.

Draco let out a strangled sound filled with hope and joy marred with the desperation he'd felt only a moment ago. Harry let out a frightened noise and sat up abruptly his eyes changing his wings out and then his body shifting. The feline let out an enormous yowl before rushing around the island. Draco gasped- Severus was in such a state what if he didn't recognize-!

He leapt around the island to see that Harry and Severus had both frozen. There was, for lack of a better word, a _smear_ of blood and gore that Draco could only assume had once been Dumbledore.

Harry let out a whimper and Draco jerked ready to defend the small kitten-like creature. He tensed when Severus let out a sound- the sound of a tortured wounded animal before leaping at Harry and gathering him in his arms surrounding him with his wings.

Safe…

Harry was alive and safe…Severus was safe…

Draco let out a sob as he fell to his knees.

So close…too close to losing his family again.

# #$% #$% #$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

Epilogue

It had been two years since the war had ended.

Harry had finally, a week ago allowed Severus to read out the explanation Dumbledore had written before he died. He wouldn't touch the letter, wouldn't have anything to do with the massive fortune Dumbledore had left him, and hadn't been able to stand living in the house they'd once called 'home.' That place was tainted, unsafe.

Severus had agreed and quietly they had gathered up what Harry felt was _alright_ and burnt the house to the ground Dumbledore's body still inside.

Severus had taken him to his manor at first but Harry had found that without Severus or Draco near by for more than an hour he panicked desperately. So Draco stayed with him and Severus found a new location and built a home that was even sturdier than their last. For a while it was rough and towards the end of the building project Harry had stayed in the new house returned to his feline form and mistrustful of even his closest friend Ronald Weasley. Of course Ron, upon understanding what had happened had placed his own protective wards on the house, wards that were ancient and lost to time before agreeing to be obliviated until Harry was ready to accept him back into his life.

And so, their house was built and Harry, and Draco and Severus moved in.

For two years they were at peace.

Harry smiled down at his mate's sleeping form. Severus' body was lean, muscular from all the physical work he did in building furniture and hunting. His hair had grown out and down his back and Harry could admit that he loved to brush it out and plait it into a braid every morning. Severus didn't brew potions any more. Aside from the ones they might need handy in the house he stayed far away from potions. Harry understood, potions reminded him of years that Severus had trusted Dumbledore and put his life on the line for him time and time again. Severus couldn't look at them now without a sense of betrayal. Harry pressed a kiss to the smooth cheek and carefully slid his hand down capturing Severus.' His mate twitched slightly before a smile crossed his lips and his eyelids fluttered.

"What are you doing my love?" The man muttered as Harry guided his mate's hand under his shirt. "Hmmm I might just forgive you for waking me…" Severus muttered. Harry settled the hand where he wanted it and felt nervous joy as he waited in silence watching the expressions cross Severus' face. First there was a frown of mild confusion then Severus stilled the expression turning thoughtful before he inhaled deeply and gasped his eyes snapping open. Harry felt a grin spread across his lips as a light of pure complete joy filled his mate's eyes. The fingers on his belly twitched and spread out and dark eyes turned down in awe before lifting to Harry's hope written in the very depths of his mate's soul.

"Yes!" Harry gasped softly.

Severus' resulting holler rocked the house causing Harry to giggle briefly before he found himself rolled under his mate who covered him with his entire body wings settling over them with a rustle.

Then the door slammed open and a sleepy Draco looked around the room in confusion. "Wha' the matter?" He tried his eyes still half awake. Severus growled and snatched the covers over his undoubtedly naked lower half. Harry couldn't help it though, he giggled. Severus looked down at him with a familiar look of awe and adoration before speaking.

"Harry is with child." He breathed reverently. Draco stared at them dumbly for a moment before a bright grin spread across his lips.

"Congratulations! A little brother or sister Merlin…Right! Well- I'm going to get out of here before you to 'celebrate' with me right here." He said with a nod to himself. He nearly flew from the room as Severus claimed his mate's mouth.

Harry grinned into the kiss.

Wait till Severus found out it was triplets…

-fin-


End file.
